Nature of Psychopaths
by MiyuTanuki
Summary: Apakah seorang psikopat itu dilahirkan? atau dibesarkan? Rated M (for Blood)
1. Chapter 1

Story by : MiyuTanuki

 **Vocaloid milik pemiliknya masing-masing**

Kesalahan penulisan, typo, dan lain-lain mohon dimaklum

kita masih belajar ^^

* * *

Wanita di hadapan beberapa orang itu sangat di hormati. Meiko Sakine, sosok yang di segani oleh banyak kalangan. Bisa diketahui bahwa ia adalah inspektur yang tak kenal ampun. Ia termasuk kedalam tim penyidikan khusus. Ia memang bukan seorang ketua, namun ia merupakan bayangan seluruh pegaiwai terkemuka di kantor kepolisian.

Meiko jarang sekali berada di kantor. Ia lebih menyukai berada di TKP dengan mayat-mayat yang dibunuh dengan begitu sadis. Melihat luka-luka menganga bukanlah hal aneh bagi Meiko. Selama ia bisa melihat mayat-mayat itu secara langsung, ia akan merasa sangat terhibur. Katakanlah ia adalah seorang psikopat. Meskipun pada dasarnya Meiko bukanlah pembunuh, melainkan seseorang yang bertugas untuk mencari, mendapatkan, dan memenjarakan pelaku pembunuhan yang sadis.

Beberapa orang mungkin tidak menyukai ketika bertemu dengan mayat dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Dan kasus seperti itu akan di serahkan kepada tim dimana Meiko berada di sana. Anggota tim itu psikopat. Hasil dari pekerjaan mereka tidak diragukan lagi. Sungguh detail, penuh dengan ketelitian, tanpa ada keraguan. Tapi hingga saat ini, ada sebuah kasus yang belum mereka selesaikan. Kasus yang sudah berjalan sekitar 3 tahun. Pembunuhan berantai yang sangat disukai oleh para psikopat.

"benda berat di hantamkan tepat di kepala korban." Sebuah slide muncul. Memperlihatkan kepala korban yang terluka.

"memang hantaman yang tidak terlalu kuat untuk membunuhnya. Namun seperti yang kita ketahui, korban mati karena kehabisan nafas. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Dicekik hingga mati, atau.." Kiyoteru terdiam sejenak. Membenahi kembali posisi kacamata yang ia kenakan.

"atau ia mati karena kepalanya di tenggelamkan kedalam air." Ujar Meiko dengan santai sembari menyesap teh. Keributan terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Mereka sedang memperdebatkan apa yang membuat korban terbunuh.

Ini sudah mayat yang ke 12, dan mereka masih menemukan pembunuhnya. Dan tentunya rapat ini pun merupakan rapat besar-besaran.

"tapi lihatlah keadaan mayat tersebut. Rambutnya kering, tak terdapat tanda-tanda air disana." Mereka menyetujui pernyataan yang di teriakan oleh salah satu inspektur yang bahkan tak di kenal oleh Meiko. Meiko terlihat lelah dan menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"kau tau, pembunuh yang kita hadapi itu bukanlah pembunuh biasa. Meskipun pembunuh ini tak terlalu profesional, namun kenyataannya kita tak dapat menangkap pembunuh ini. Sudah 3 tahun kita mengejarnya!" Bentakan itu membuat semua keributan berhenti. Mereka berfikir dengan keras. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang bahkan tidak profesional dalam membunuh saja tak dapat mereka tangkap.

"pembunuh ini adalah seorang psikopat."

Mereka saling memandang ketika mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari Gakupo.

"maksudmu psikopat seperti kalian?"

"seperti kami? Yang benar saja." Kekehan itu terdengar ke penjuru ruangan. Gakupo berdiri dan menghampiri Kiyoteru yang sedang menjelaskan keadaan mayat yang baru-baru ini mereka temukan.

"kami— ah tidak maksudku Meiko, Kiyoteru, dan diriku sendiri tentu saja berbeda dari pembunuh petakilan itu." Gakupo mengambil alih kegiatan Kiyoteru. Ia menunjukan sebuah foto yang terfokus pada rambut sang korban.

"lihatlah rambut itu. Itu yang membuat Meiko berasumsi bahwa ia kehabisan oksigen karena di tenggelamkan."

Mereka bingung. Jelas sekali bahwa rambut itu dalam keadaan kering.

"apa kalian sebut rambut ini sehat untuk seukuran pegawai kantor yang memiliki gaji di atas rata-rata? Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang wanita."

Kembali mereka renungkan keanehan itu. Memang keadaan rambutnya kering. Dari beberapa saksi, mereka mengatakan bahwa sang korban merupakan sosok yang sangat peduli pada penampilan rambutnya. Dan tentu saja ia merupakan pelanggan tetap di sebuah salon besar.

"kita pastikan bahwa rambutnya dikeringkan."

"menggunakan _hairdryer_ tentunya."

"tapi bagaimana dengan bekas cekikan dilehernya?" salah satu anak muda menyela perkataan Meiko, membuatnya kembali menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"nak, kau bahkan tidak menyelidikinya dengan teliti. ahli forensik kami sudah menyatakan bahwa korban di cekik ketika ia memang sudah kehabisan nafas ketika di tenggelam.

Akhirnya semua anggota yang mengikuti rapat itu menerima opini dari ketiga psikopat tersebut. Dengan bukti yang tidak terlalu banyak, mereka harus menangkap semua pelaku di balik 12 pembunuhan. Dan kini, sepertinya sang pembunuh ingin diakui sebagai pembunuh handal karena jarak waktu pembunuhan yang ia lakukan semakin berdekatan.

* * *

"MEI- _CHAN_!" Lelaki bersurai biru itu berlari dan akhirnya tersungkur tepat di hadapan Meiko yang kini kebingungan.

 _"dari mana anak ini bisa masuk?"_ gumamnya sembari memberikan bantuan kepada Kaito. Guratan merah terlihat di sekitar hidungnya.

"kau sudah pulang bukan? Kau tidak akan kembali ke kantor kepolisian bukan?"

"aku sudah pulang. Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Meiko menyimpan mantelnya dan mengikuti langkah Kaito yang kini sedang menuju ke dapur.

"aku membelikanmu sake dan berbagai camilan." Kaito mengeluarkan beberapa botol sake, membuat Meiko berbinar-binar dibuatnya.

"terkadang memiliki kekasih masokis seperti mu ada untungnya bagiku." Kaito tersenyum girang, mendengar pujian –yang sebenarnya adalah penghinaan secara tidak langsung— dari Meiko.

Untuk sesaat, mereka menikmati sake. Sebenarnya hanya Meiko yang menikmati sake, mengingat Kaito merupakan seorang pria yang tidak kuat dengan alkohol. Jika di beri kesempatan untuk memilih antara sake dengan ice cream, ia tentu lebih memilih ice cream Häagen-Dazs. Meiko sudah menghabiskan 2 botol sake. Dan kini hanya tersisa 2 botol saja. Terlihat ekspresi kecewa, mengetahui bahwa ia kekurangan sake. Ingin rasanya ia kembali meminta 3.. ah sepertinya 5 botol sake lagi. Namun ia tahu, bahwa Kaito paling tidak suka melihat Meiko mabuk keras. Karena jika dirinya sedang tidak sadarkan diri, sudah dipastikan ia akan membawa foto-foto korban pembunuhan yang tidak lazim dilihat oleh orang sipil.

"Mei- _chan_ , handphone mu berbunyi." Dengan ekspresi tidak peduli, Kaito menyodorkan handphone Meiko.

" _ha'i_.."

"ada mayat lain." Kiyoteru tidak menjelaskan secara terperinci. Membuat Meiko kebingungan.

"maksudmu? Mayat dari seorang _psycho_ itu?" ia mengerutkan dahi kuat-kuat, berusaha membuat dirinya konsentrasi dengan apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh Kiyoteru.

"ya, dan kali ini keadaan mayatnya lebih parah. Tubuhnya tercabik, dan kita kehilangan sidik jarinya. Kesepuluh jarinya dimutilasi. Ah entahlah apa sebutannya. Ahli forensik sudah datang untuk memeriksanya. Aku harap kau ada di sini. Gakupo sudah dalam perjalanan." Sulit rasanya untuk Meiko memahami perkataan Kiyoteru. Membuatnya kembali mengerutkan dahi.

"sepertinya aku akan datang. Berikan alamatnya." Meiko berdiri, untung saja ia baru meneguk 2 botol sake.

"Kai, kau boleh menginap disini. Aku sepertinya akan pulang larut, jadi tolong kuncilah pintu. Pastikan semua jendela tertutup." Meiko menyimpan 2 botol sake yang tersisa ke dalam lemari pendingin.

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan langkahnya, ia melihat ada noda darah di wastafel.

"Kai.. darah apa ini?" Meiko menatap noda itu secara seksama. Bukan hanya noda darah yang ia perhatikan, namun pisau di wastafel itu pun sangat ganjil.

"ah, tadi aku tak sengaja tergores pisau itu." Kini Meiko menatap salah satu jari Kaito yang dibaluri oleh betadine.

"kalau begitu, lain kali hati-hati. Tolong cuci pisau itu, dan kembalikan ketempatnya." Meiko berlalu, meninggalkan Kaito yang kini terdiam kaku ditempatnya berdiri.

* * *

"menurutku, pelakunya sama." Gakupo angkat bicara ketika Meiko sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

" _psycho_ itu? bagus sekali. Tetapi memang jika dilihat dari cirri khas yang psyco itu tinggalkan, ini 99% sama. Karena _psycho_ itu selalu membuat rambut sang korban menjadi tidak enak di pandang."

"apa motifnya karena kecemburuan pada wanita cantik? Karena dari ke-13 korban yang berhasil ia bunuh, mereka semua memiliki rambut yang halus dan juga paras yang menawan sepertiku." Meiko bergaya seperti seorang model profesional.

"kau bahkan seperti sosok hantu sadis di mataku." Meiko menyumpah serapah Gakupo yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"sudahlah, jadi kita asumsikan bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang wanita dengan rasa kecemburuan tinggi pada wanita berparas indah dengan rambut yang berkilau." Mereka mengangguk. Menerima opini dari Kiyoteru –selaku pemimpin mereka—.

TBC...

* * *

A/N

MiyuTanuki kembali hadir dengan cerita absurd.

Udah lama banget ga publish jadi berasa asing di ffn wkwk

oh! jangan lupa RnR ya

salam KaiMei dari saya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

 **VOCALOID MILIK PEMILIKNYA MASING-MASING**

 **Story by MiyuTanuki**

 **Dilarang keras meniru tanpa sepengetahuan MiyuTanuki**

Kesalahan penulisan, typo, dan lain-lain mohon dimaklum.

Untuk itu dimohon untuk RnR.

Kita masih belajar ^^

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

 _Huek!_

"Yang benar saja, ini hanya mayat biasa" _Mayat biasa._

Meiko mengerlingkan mata dan segera meninggalkan toilet. Ia bisa tahan dengan keadaan paling buruk dimana mayat dalam kondisi mengenaskan. _Benar-benar mengenaskan_. Seperti daging manusia yang terkoyak, atau darah yang bececeran dari kepala yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Namun ia akui bahwa ia tak tahan dengan bau menyengat yang akan di keluarkan oleh muntahan seseorang.

Meiko menghampiri Kiyoteru yang kini terdiam di tepi ruangan. Bersandar dengan tenang pada dinding sembari memejamkan mata. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Mungkin efek dari kekurangan tidur selama 1 minggu.

"Apa gadis itu benar-benar terpilih dengan pemilihan selektif?" Meiko berbisik. Berharap tim lain tak dapat mendengarnya.

Kiyoteru tidak menanggapi. Ia masih mengerutkan keningnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Mata Meiko tetap terkunci pada tim D. Melihat betapa sibuknya mereka yang berbanding terbalik dengan timnya. Meiko kembali menatap Kiyoteru, dengan teliti ia memperhatikannya.

"Dan kau tertidur?! Hei!" Meiko mendorongnya, membuat Kiyoteru terlonjak kaget sebelum ia mendarat di lantai dengan keras.

Kiyoteru mengusap rahangnya yang kini berdenyut. Erangan terdengar dari mulutnya. Ketika kau terjatuh dengan posisi kodok seperti itu, siapa yang tidak akan malu? Dan tepat sekali Kiyoteru terlihat konyol dengan posisi mengerikan itu.

Ia menggeliat disana. Terlihat tanda-tanda ia akan kembali memejamkan mata dan menenangkan diri di alam mimpi. Meiko duduk di hadapannya, mencubitnya berkali-kali. Namun itu tak membatalkan niat Kiyoteru untuk kembali tertidur. Dan kali ini Meiko menampar wajah Kiyoteru, membuat matanya sontak terbuka dengan horor. Ia melenguh ketika mendapati Meiko dihadapannya. Dan hal yang parah adalah Kiyoteru yang masih belum menyadari betapa _awkward_ nya posisi ia sekarang. Meiko secara tak sadar menertawakannya, membuat Kiyoteru mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Meiko berdiri dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, tanpa aba-aba ia mengambil beberapa foto posisi Kiyoteru dan kembali menertawakannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Akhirnya Kiyoteru duduk dan membenahi letak kacamatanya.

"Konyol sekali." Kekehan Meiko kembali terdengar. Beberapa petugas menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

Kiyoteru mencoba untuk memfokuskan diri pada keadaan disekitarnya. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengingat ia sedang berada di tempat kejadian. Ia menatap kearah seorang gadis yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya. Dengan besi yang menancap di perutnya, matanya yang terbuka begitu saja, dan juga rambutnya yang dipotong secara acak. Kiyoteru mengusap matanya, lalu menatap Meiko yang kini terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bahkan amnesia sesaat hanya karena kekurangan tidur." Hal itu kembali membuat Meiko bersusah payah untuk menahan tawanya.

Kiyoteru berdiri dan membuka beberapa file di ponselnya. Meiko kembali menanyakan gadis yang baru saja kembali dari toilet itu. Gadis yang kini sedang meminta maaf karena terlalu lama berada ditoilet itu nampak sangat pucat.

"Ah? Miku? Tentu saja ia terpilih secara selektif. Dan yang kulihat, kinerjanya pun cukup bagus—" Jawaban itu membuat Meiko menatap tajam ke arah Kiyoteru.

"Di bidang arsip. Bukan di lapangan. Sejujurnya aku cukup terhibur ketika melihat petugas yang mual karena melihat keadaan mayat. Namun untuk kasus gadis itu, aku tak tega. Ia baru saja bergabung." Kiyoteru menatapnya tak percaya.

Sekali lagi ia membenahi letak kacamatanya. Bahkan ia tak membalas argumen Meiko. Kembali ia tenggelamkan konsentrasinya pada data-data korban pembunuhan lain. Meiko berdecih, merasa dirinya diabaikan oleh sang ketua perfeksionis ini. Ia kembali melihat situasi di apartemen korban ini. Ia bahkan tak tau tugas apa yang harus ia selesaikan disini. Ini hanya pembunuhan biasa. Ia menyentuh beberapa barang disana, yang langsung saja mendapat tatapan sangar sang ketua.

Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin pulang. Menikmati kehangatan selimut. Namun lagi-lagi ia terjebak pada kasus rendahan seperti ini. Pembunuh yang satu ini hanya mencoba untuk meniru _trademark_ sang _psycho_ namun gagal. Meiko sudah menghadapi berbagai macam cara pembunuhan sang _psycho_ , dan ia mengetahui bahwa korban selalu memiliki tanda bekas cekikan kuat. Dan korban ini secara jelas tidak memiliki tanda itu. Namun para petinggi tetap mengirimkan Meiko dan Kiyoteru –yang kebetulan saat itu mereka akan pulang— untuk mengecek sang korban yang di sinyalir adalah korban sang _psycho_ itu.

Meiko menghela napas kasar. Ia beberapa kali mengirim pesan kepada gakupo –pesan yang berisikan taktik agar mereka bisa pergi— untuk segera datang ke tempat kejadian. Terlihat tim D yang secara jelas sibuk dengan beberapa bukti yang tersedia. Meiko bahkan tak ingin membuang tenaganya secara sia-sia hanya untuk membantu mereka. Ponselnya berdering, membuat Meiko kembali menghela napas berat.

 _1 Message_

 _Kai: aku sudah membawa file yang kau tinggalkan di apartemen ku. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana._

Ia tersentak dengan pesan itu. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengingat tentang file yang berada di apartemen Kaito itu. Mungkin saja ini efek dari ia yang tidak –sangat tidak— ingin berada disini. Membuat pikirannya berterbangan ingin segera membaringkan diri di ranjang hangatnya. Lagi-lagi ponselnya berdering. Dan sudah dipastikan bahwa Kaito sudah berada di depan gedung apartemen ini.

"Yah! _Megane-kun_. Seseorang memanggilku. Aku akan kembali beberapa saat lagi." Dengan itu Meiko berlari, meninggalkan Kiyoteru yang kini melenguh lemas tak berdaya.

* * *

Malam di musim dingin membuat beberapa petugas menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir kopi yang sengaja di bawakan oleh beberapa diantara mereka. Malam ini salju turun cukup lebat. Bahkan ketika Meiko baru saja menginjakkan kaki ke luar gedung apartemen, angin malam yang dingin ini pun seketika membuatnya mengigil. Ia mencari-cari sosok bersurai biru di balik kerumunan manusia yang memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi tentang apa yang terjadi di gedung ini. Beruntunglah para petugas kepolisian membatasi mereka dengan police line. Karena gedung ini sudah di karantina, di tujukan agar mereka dapat menemukan jejak si pembunuh. Namun tetap saja itu sia-sia.

Akhirnya ia melihat pria itu. Di tengah kerumunan dan sedang berusaha untuk mencapai _police line_. Meiko tersenyum kecil melihat betapa konyolnya kepolosan Kaito ketika ia tak sengaja menyenggol seseorang. Dan ucapan kata 'permisi' selalu terlihat ketika ia melewati seseorang. Disinilah pria itu, berbincang sebentar kepada petugas disana dan akhirnya dapat menghampiri Meiko secara leluasa.

"Ini file mu." Meiko menatap isi file itu. Lalu ia mengingat semuanya.

Meiko membuka lembar demi lembar. Memastikan semuanya dalam posisi yang tepat sebelum di berikan pada ketua perfeksionis itu. Meiko mengangguk pasti. Ia merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri hanya dengan melihat file ini. Hingga akhirnya Gakupo mendekati mereka.

"Yo!" Tepukan Gakupo mendarat di bahu Kaito. Yang di balas dengan anggukan dari Kaito.

Meiko memicingkan matanya. Melihat mereka berkelakuan seperti teman dekat membuatnya tak nyaman. Gakupo mencuri-curi pandang pada file yang kini ia genggam. Dan ekspresi terkejutpun terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau? Kau berhasil mendapatkan file ini? Kau benar-benar gila." Gakupo merebut file itu sesegera mungkin.

"Aku meretas beberapa file dari divisi forensik. Dan aku berhasil mendapatkan itu. Bukankah itu cukup membanggakan?" Meiko membusungkan dadanya. Benar-benar mencoba untuk bertingkah angkuh. Sementara Gakupo hanya mengangguk senang.

"Kau berikan file itu pada _Megane-kun_. Ia pasti akan lupa dengan rasa lelahnya." Gakupo memberikannya kedipan dan pergi berlari meninggalkan Meiko dan Kaito secepat kilat.

Hanya karena file itu, tim mereka dapat merasa senang. Mengapa? Tentu saja hal itu karena Meiko berhasil merebut file tentang pembunuhan 1 bulan yang lalu –insiden gadis tanpa 10 jari—. Dan itu akan membuat mereka lebih mudah satu langkah untuk menemukan siapa pembunuh yang sudah mereka kejar selama 3 tahun.

Meiko terkekeh pelan. Menyadari betapa mudahnya ia mendapatkan file itu. Pasalnya, mereka tidak di berikan wewenang untuk mendapatkan berkas secara menyeluruh tentang insiden itu. Namun Meiko tahu bahwa di balik senyuman menerima-dengan-lapang-dada Kiyoteru saat petinggi memberitahukan bahwa mereka tak memiliki wewenang untuk itu, benar-benar sangat dipalsukan. Ia melihat adanya keinginan yang menggebu di balik tatapan palsu Kiyoteru saat itu. Ia dengan posisi sebagai ketua –yang terlalu perfeksionis— sudah cukup lelah untuk berdecih ketika ia –lagi-lagi— tak dapat menemukan jejak sang pembunuh.

Dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang di paras indahnya –yang terkadang menjadi cukup menakutkan—, Kaito bedeham keras. Membuat Meiko kembali pada kenyataan.

"Malam ini cuaca cukup buruk. Ku harap kau segera pulang ketika semua ini selesai." Kaito melepaskan syal biru itu dan mengenakannya pada Meiko.

Meiko hanya tersenyum. Ia merasa hidup seperti manusia normal. Ia senang dengan kehadiran Kaito di kehidupannya. Pria yang terkadang cukup idiot untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Pria yang terkadang membuatnya kesal hanya karena sebuah ice cream. Pria yang terkadang menjadi sangat dewasa ketika Meiko terlalu memforsir dirinya pada pekerjaan. Namun kembali pada kenyataan, ia tak seperti Kaito yang dapat dengan mudahnya bersosial. Sifat psychopath nya inilah yang membuat ia memutuskan untuk bekerja di bidang ini. Tak sedikit orang yang menganggapnya menakutkan atau aneh. Dan disinilah ia menemukan tempat ia berada. Tetap saja di balik semua itu, Meiko menyayangi Kaito seperti ini –meskipun ia tak pernah mengatakan secara lisan—.

Dan Meiko menyadari pandangan Kaito bukan padanya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Kaito, dan melihat sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya sedang kencan lalu menemukan adanya keributan ketika korban itu dibawa menuju ambulans. Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihat keadaan sang korban karena kondisinya yang dihalangi begitu banyak petugas. Kaito memandang jauh pada pasangan itu. Seolah ia sedang berangan-angan tentang sesuatu.

Meiko tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Kaito tak akan berjalan seperti sepasang kekasih yang kini mereka perhatikan. Tak akan seperti sang pria yang menjaga gadisnya dengan protektif seperti itu. Ia tak bisa memberikan harapan bahwa ia bisa menjadi seperti gadis cantik dan anggun itu. Gadis itu memiliki mata berwarna biru sebiru _sapphire_ , dengan rambut _blonde_ halus sebahu. Ia memandang penampilannya sendiri. Ia tak lebih dari seorang wanita selalu berpakaian formal karena terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk pekerjaan. Matanya pun tak seindah gadis itu. Tatapan Kaito penuh dengan harapan, membuat jantung Meiko berdegup kencang hingga ia merasa tak ada oksigen yang tersisa di sekitarnya.

Kaito melepaskan pandangan pada sepasang kekasih itu ketika Meiko menggenggam tangan hangatnya. Apa yang Meiko rasakan kali ini? Ia bahkan tak mengetahuinya. Baik di akui ataupun tidak, jauh di lubuk hatinya Meiko berteriak. Tak menginginkan Kaito memandang pasangan lain. Tak menginginkan Kaito berharap hubungan mereka seperti pasangan lain. Atau jawaban yang termudah adalah ia cemburu? Baik, ia terlalu egois untuk mengakui hal itu.

"Ah! Maaf. Aku sedikit melamun tadi." Tawa Kaito di ikuti dengan terlihatnya rona merah di wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Esok pasti akan menjadi hari yang panjang." Rona di wajahnya masih terlihat. Membuatnya tertawa dengan canggung.

Kaito kembali membetulkan letak syal yang kini Meiko kenakan. Lalu ia mengelus perlahan puncak kepala Meiko. Sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu.

* * *

Meiko kembali terjebak pada keadaan dimana ia tak bisa menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Dan ia bersumpah ketika semua file sialan ini selesai, ia akan menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Kaito. Meiko mendengus dan melemparkan beberapa file yang sudah ia tangani. Sudah satu minggu sejak pembunuhan gadis itu terjadi. Namun masih tak ada tanda-tanda akan di temukannya si _psycho_ sialan itu.

"Keluarkan aku dari kegelapan ini!" Teriak Meiko. Membuat beberapa inspektur yang bernasib sama dengannya memberikan tatapan tajam.

Bersamaan dengan itu Meiko hampir saja terjatuh dari duduknya. Itu disebabkan karena ponselnya yang berdering cukup nyaring membuat siapa sajak akan terlonjak mendengarnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Meiko menjawab panggilan itu.

"Sakine _desu_." Meiko berdiri canggung ketika ia menyadari betapa memalukannya posisi dia.

 _"Meiko. Apa sekarang kau bisa ke Sakura House?"_ Kiyoteru berbicara di ujung sana.

"Letak?" Meiko bergegas memasukan benda yang ia butuhkan ke dalam tas.

 _"Shibuya. Sekarang!"_ Kiyoteru memutuskan sambungan panggilan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Meiko berlari dari tempat mengerikan itu. Ia ingin segera menikmati kesenangan atmosfir penyidikan.

* * *

Meiko berjalan cepat kearah dimana berkumpulnya para petugas. Memperlihatkan kartu ID miliknya, dan segera menghampiri Kiyoteru yang kini berada di depan pintu.

"Tak salah lagi ini adalah korban yang sebenarnya." Kiyoteru mempersilahkan Meiko untuk melihat apa yang di lakukan si _psycho_ itu kepada korbannya.

Sepersekian detik Meiko mematung disana. Menatap tubuh yang tergeletak dekat sofa, dengan kedua telapak tangan yang ditusuk dalam menggunakan pisau hingga menembus lantai kayu ini. Memenjarakannya dalam sebuah ketidak berdayaan. Bekas cekikan tertera jelas di leher indah gadis itu. Mulutnya yang terbuka menunjukan betapa mengerikannya hal yang telah ia lalui.

"A-aku... Aku pernah melihat gadis ini."

Tentu saja Meiko pernah melihatnya. Gadis yang memiliki rambut blonde itu pernah ia perhatikan bersama Kaito. Gadis yang memiliki bola mata indah, membuat Meiko iri padanya. Namun keadaannya kali ini sungguh menyakitkan. Rambut halus itu berantakan. Pipi chubby nya penuh dengan goresan dalam yang membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan merah. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka memar.

Terlebih dengan posisinya seperti itu, Meiko melihatnya secara jelas. Melihat kedalam rongga mata yang kini hampa. Bola mata indah itu sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Hanya meninggalkan lubang yang menjijikan di parasnya yang manis. Darah masih memancar keluar dari sana, mengartikan bahwa gadis ini baru saja di bunuh. Dan satu hal lagi yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sebuah kertas dengan tulisan tak jelas. Meiko menggunakan sapu tangannya, lalu mendekatkan kertas itu agar terlihat lebih jelas.

 ** _AKULAH YANG SEBENARNYA_**

Kiyoteru dan Meiko saling bertukar pandang. Sang _psycho_ ini ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bukan pelaku dari pembunuhan minggu lalu.

* * *

A/N

Demi apapun aku minta maaf T-T

laptopku error, tiba-tiba cerita ini keformat.

Dan aku sempet lupa ini nyertain apa xD

But finally aku inget. Dan aku juga inget siapa pelakunya wkwkwk.

Maaf chapter yang satu ini kurang 'wah'.

Dan kasih aku semangat buat nerusin cerita ini T^T

Well.. jangan lupa RnR ya ^^

Salam KaiMei dari MiyuTanuki ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

 **VOCALOID MILIK PEMILIKNYA MASING-MASING**

 **Story by MiyuTanuki**

 **Dilarang keras meniru tanpa sepengetahuan MiyuTanuki**

Kesalahan penulisan, typo, dan lain-lain mohon dimaklum.

Untuk itu dimohon untuk RnR.

Kita masih belajar ^^

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Ruangan itu redup. Menciptakan suasana suram dengan penuh misteri. Dinding di penuhi sobekan-sobekan kertas. Benang merah secara acak menyambungkan berbagai sobekan kertas di dinding. Menunjukan adanya saling keterkaitan antara sobekan satu dengan lainnya. Meiko terdiam di tengah ruangan itu. Memandang keseluruhan ruangannya. Beberapa foto terpampang disana, menunjukan percikan darah. Meiko masih bisa mengingat aroma kematian dari ke-12 mayat itu. Bau amis yang menyeruak di indra penciumannya, membuat beberapa inspektur bersi keras untuk menahan muntahan mereka.

Meiko beberapa saat terdiam ketika ia memperhatikan korban yang baru saja ia tangani. Gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu. Gadis yang berhasil membuatnya iri pada bola mata indah itu sudah tiada. Meninggalkan sebuah misteri yang sampai saat ini belum terkuak. Meiko menyentuh foto itu, membiarkan bola matanya menelisik apakah ada yang salah dengan mayat gadis manis itu. Ia ingin tau penyebab dari terbunuhnya gadis ini selain fakta bahwa gadis ini memiliki rambut yang indah.

Dan Meiko ragu untuk meminta pertolongan pada Kiyoteru. Ia sungguh terlihat lelah selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Bagaimanapun Meiko tak tega melihat ketuanya seperti itu. Ia meraih ponselnya.

"Gakupo. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

* * *

"Maafkan saya telah mengganggu waktumu tuan." Meiko duduk di hadapan seorang lelaki, yang ia percayai sebagai kekasih dari gadis itu.

"Tidak masalah bagi saya." Ia tersenyum ramah, namun tetap terlihat secercah kesedihan disana.

"Sebelumnya, saya turut berduka atas kepergian kekasih anda. Namun disini saya ingin bertanya beberapa hal. Apakah itu tidak masalah?" Meiko kembali memastikan bahwa lelaki dihadapannya ini nyaman dengan apa yang akan Meiko tanyakan.

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Meiko menanyakan hal-hal sederhana, berharap sebelum ia menanyakan hal yang lebih dalam, pria itu tak akan terlalu kaget. Cukup lama untuk membuat lelaki ini tenang, yang membuat Meiko gusar. Karena sejujurnya ia bukanlah orang yang sabar untuk menghadapi interogasi seperti ini.

"Mari kita langsung pada intinya. Apakah ada hal-hal aneh sebelum ia meninggal?" Meiko memicingkan matanya pada lelaki itu.

"Em.. Ia pernah merasa bahwa ia diikuti oleh seseorang." Meiko akhirnya menemukan titik terang.

"Baiklah. Kapan ia mengeluh bahwa ia merasa di ikuti seseorang?"

"Seminggu yang lalu." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, menunjukan e-mail yang ia terima dari kekasihnya. Tepat seminggu yang lalu.

 _Aku merasa di ikuti seseorang._

Meiko bisa merasakan bagaimana terkejutnya gadis itu ketika ia merasa di ikuti oleh seseorang. Kini Meiko menatap pada Gakupo yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Ia terdiam dan menatap pada Meiko, seolah ia memerintahkan Meiko untuk kembali menguak kebenaran di balik kematian gadis itu.

"Ku dengar sebelum gadis itu meninggal, kau datang ke apartemennya. Apa benar begitu?" Pertanyaan singkat itu dijawab cepat dengan anggukan.

"Ada orang yang menjadi saksi bahwa ia bukan pelakunya. Beberapa tetangga gadis itu membantu dia untuk masuk ke apartemen gadis itu. Kalau aku tak salah, kekasihmu tak membukakan pintu?" Lelaki itu kembali mengangguk.

"Ia memberitahukan bahwa seseorang itu mengikutinya hingga ke depan apatemennya. Dan ia memintaku untuk menemaninya disana." Meiko mendengus pelan. Ia masih belum memiliki ide siapa sebenarnya sang _psycho_ ini.

"Apa kekasih mu pernah memberitahukan ciri-cirinya?" Gakupo angkat bicara.

"Ia hanya mengetahui bahwa yang mengikutinya adalah pria." Jawabnya dengan mantap. Membuat Meiko menatapnya tajam. Seakan tak percaya dengan semua itu.

"Bukankah itu menjijikan? Seorang stalker. Pria. Dan akhirnya membunuh? Apa ada manusia seperti itu? Apakah dia _hentai_ atau semacam pedopil?" Mendengar hal itu saja Meiko sudah seperti ternodai.

"Seminggu yang lalu, aku pernah melihat kalian di TKP. Apakah itu benar?" Lelaki itu kembali mengangguk.

"Dan sejak kami pulang dari tempat kejadian itu, kekasihku merasa diikuti."

Pernyataan lelaki itu membuat Meiko terdiam. Ia berpikir keras tentang apa yang di katakan lelaki di hadapannya ini. Suasana kelam itu sontak membuat Meiko berdiri. Ia menundukan kepala, tanda ia berterima kasih pada lelaki itu. Meiko berbisik pada Gakupo untuk melanjutkan interogasi itu dan melangkah keluar.

* * *

Meiko berkali-kali mengetuk apartemen Kiyoteru. Sudah lebih dari 5 menit ia berdiri didepan pintu itu. Memang pada kenyataannya bahwa Meiko bukanlah seorang yang sabar. Bahkan menurutnya 5 menit saja terasa seperti berabad-abad. Pintu terbuka perlahan, menunjukan sosok Kiyoteru yang mengenakan piyama. Meiko melirik pada jam tangannya. Bahkan ini sudah terlampau sore untuk mengenakan piyama.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang cuti. Aku sedang beristirahat." Ekspresinya jelas-jelas sangat merasa terganggu. Meiko masuk begitu saja, meninggalkan Kiyoteru yang kini mengerlingkan matanya.

"Dugaanku benar! _Megane-kun_! Pembunuh itu ada disana!" Mieko berteriak di tengah apartemen.

Kiyoteru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu penat untuk memikirkan pembunuh itu. Terlebih lagi ia masih membutuhkan hibernasi yang panjang untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Kantung matanya sudah cukup terlihat jelas meskipun ia mengenakan kacamata. Namun seperti biasa, teman sebangsanya itu bahkan tak memperdulikan kondisi ini. Ya, Kiyoteru hanya bisa bersabar. Bagaimana pun terkadang Meiko membantu tugas yang ia emban.

"Jadi menurutmu pembunuh itu ada disana?"

"Ini adalah fakta. Kekasihnya mengatakan bahwa gadis itu merasa di ikuti selama seminggu sebelum akhirnya ia meninggal." Meiko memainkan pulpen yang kini ia genggam. Memutarnya bagaikan stik drum.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kalian melakukan interogasi tanpa sepengetahuanku." Kiyoteru menaruh secangkir kopi untuk Meiko. Ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Meiko dengan ngeri.

"Sayangnya kami melakukannya." Reaksi pertama yang di keluarkan Kiyoteru adalah mengusap wajahnya.

Meiko dengan pandangan tak berdosa dengan Kiyoteru dihadapannya sedang frustasi. Namun Kiyoteru hanya mengacak rambutnya secara kasar dan kembali membenahi letak kacamatanya. Ia kini menampilkan kemampuan _pokerface_ nya.

"Itu yang kita dapatkan. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa pembunuhnya ada di TKP saat itu."

"Tapi mengapa gadis itu?" Kiyoteru jelas menginginkan penjelasan lebih mengenai terbunuhnya gadis yang bahkan terlampau ceria menurut kesaksian teman-temannya.

"Jika ku ingat kembali, aku juga memperhatikan gadis itu bersama Kaito."

Meiko kembali memutar ingatannya saat ia menatap gadis itu. Menatap surai nya yang berkilau dibawah cahaya lampu di pinggir jalan itu. Matanya sarat akan rasa penasaran. Gadis itu berada di tengah keramaian bersama kekasihnya. Meiko mengingat ia sempat menatap pada kerumunan lain. Namun tak dipungkiri bahwa matanya tetap tertuju pada gadis yang mengeratkan genggamannya pada sang kekasih ketika jasad korban di bawa ke ambulans. Meiko membulatkan mata. Mata _caramel_ itu menatap kekosongan. Ia menemukan jawabannya.

"Gadis itu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Rambutnya yang membawa malapetaka. Meskipun pandangan ku teralih di kerumunan, namun gadis itu tetap disana. Aku tetap dapat melihat pesonanya."

Kiyoteru seakan mengerti dengan intuisi Meiko. Pandangan Meiko tak pernah salah. Ia selalu dapat berpikir seperti ia adalah pembunuhnya. Meskipun pada kenyataanya Meiko bukanlah sang pelaku.

"Aku akan menemui mu esok pagi. Hari ini aku harus ke pusat. Aku akan mencari berkas pembunuhan ini." Meiko bergegas, tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Meiko berbalik kembali pada Kiyoteru. Ia mengambil cangkir berisikan kopi itu, meneguknya hingga habis, lalu tersenyum riang. Ia kembali berlari keluar. Kiyoteru hanya menampilkan ekspresi lelahnya, dan kembali berbaring di sofa kesayangannya itu.

* * *

Meiko terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu pegawai di kantor kepolisian pusat. Beberapa kali ia tertawa bersama lawan bicaranya. Di awali dengan satu orang yang mengikuti obrolan mereka, kini sudah beberapa orang mengerumuni Meiko. Berbincang dengannya, tertawa bersamanya. Bagi Meiko, kantor kepolisian tak terlalu membosankan. Ia memiliki banyak kenalan untuk diajak berbincang. Seperti halnya Luka, gadis dihadapannya ini terlalu asik untuk diajak berbincang. Ia adalah gadis unik penyuka gurita. Rambutnya yang panjang sangat cocok dengan kesannya yang feminim.

"Ah ya. Aku lupa tujuanku kesini untuk membawa berkas pembunuhan berantai itu." Meiko mengacak-acak isi tas yang ia bawa.

"Pembunuhan yang kini marak di perbincangkan?"

"Ya tentu saja yang itu. Aku salah satu dari mereka yang mengurusi pembunuh biadab itu. Nah untukmu. _Jja Minna!_ Terimakasih waktunya." Meiko melambai pergi dari kerumunan itu.

Meiko sesekali melemparkan senyuman ringan pada orang yang melewatinya. Ia berada di depan pintu kumpulan berkas. Ia membukanya, menampakan seorang wanita dan juga pria yang bertugas menjadi penjaga seluruh berkas di ruangan ini. Mereka tersenyum, Meiko memberitahu alasan dia ke tempat tertutup itu. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum dan memberitahukan letak berkas-berkas yang Meiko cari. Kembali Meiko tersenyum kecil, dan berlalu.

"Rak 15.. 15.. 15.." Meiko bersenandung.

Meiko sudah berada di rak 14. Satu langkah lagi ia mencapai rak 15, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara mencurigakan di balik rak 15. Ia mengintip pada rak 15 dan menemukan Miku mencoba meraih kardus yang berisikan berkas yang akan Meiko ambil. Meiko sendiri tidak tahu atas dasar apa Miku mencoba untuk mencari tahu kasus itu. Ia hanyalah seorang detektif junior yang seharusnya belum diperbolehkan memasuki kasus ini.

Meiko tak bergerak se _inchi_ pun. Ia memperhatikan gerak gerik Miku yang nampak cemas. Itu memperkuat adanya niatan buruk dari Miku. Miku seperti mencari satu berkas di tumpukan itu. Meiko mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja. Ia mengatur keadaan ekspresinya, agar ia tak dicurigai oleh Miku.

"Ah Miku!" Sontak itu membuat Miku hampir melemparkan seluruh berkas yang ada di hadapannya. Miku terlihat panik.

"E-Eto. Sakine _-san_ , ada keperluan apa di sini?" Jelas sekali Miku menampilkan senyum terpaksa. Membuat kecurigaan Meiko bertambah.

"Kebetulan sekali aku akan mengambil seluruh berkas yang kau buka tadi." Meiko tersenyum kecil pada bawahannya itu. Miku berdiri perlahan, lalu sedikit menyingkirkan dirinya dari hadapan Meiko.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti Sakine _-san_." Miku menunduk cepat dan segera berjalan. Berusaha untuk tidak terburu-buru namun tetap saja gagal.

Meiko terduduk dihadapan kardus itu. Demi apapun ia melihat Miku membawa selembar kertas yang ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa dibodohi begitu saja. Apa keperluannya hingga ia berani mengambil selembar berkas yang sangat di butuhkan oleh Meiko.

Dan Meiko tak mengingikan dirinya berpikir lebih jauh tentang hal itu. Meiko membawa kardus itu dan berniat memeriksa keseluruhan fakta pembunuhan berantai itu.

* * *

Meiko duduk bersantai dengan kedua kaki berada di atas meja. Beberapa orang menganggapnya tidak sopan, namun hal itu tak dapat menghentikan Meiko untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ia suka. Kini Meiko sedang membaca berkas-berkas yang berhubungan dengan fakta pembunuhan berantai itu. Sebuah pensil terselip di atas telinganya, kacamata pun bertengger di wajahnya. Memang aneh melihat Meiko mengenakan kacamata, faktanya ia hanya menggunakan kacamata ketika ia benar-benar konsentrasi. Dan seluruh divisi mengetahui bahaya dari mengganggu Meiko yang tengah mengenakan kacamata. Kecuali kedua teman sejawatnya.

Berkali-kali Meiko membuka setiap halaman dan menatapnya secara teliti. Ia juga berkali-kali menjentikkan jari, menandakan ia sedang dalam kondisi sangat konsentrasi. Beberapa inspektur muda disana terlihat menahan napas. Mereka berpikir napas mereka saja akan mengganggu Meiko dan membangkitkan amukan mautnya. Bahkan para pengantar dokumen terlihat berjalan perlahan ketika berada di sekitaran meja Meiko.

Konsentrasi penuh Meiko pecah ketika Gakupo secara sengaja mendorong tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh Meiko tersungkur pada meja di hadapannya. Semua orang di ruangan menatap mereka dengan horor. Baiklah, mereka menyadari bahwa Gakupo yang akan terkena imbasnya.

Gakupo hanya tertawa dan meninggalkan Meiko yang kini jelas sekali menggerutu. Namun tak lama Meiko kembali fokus pada dokumen dihadapannya.

"Meiko. Ku harap kau bisa membimbing tim D pada kasus di Ikebukuro sekarang." Panggilan mendadak petinggi itu membuat Meiko mengendikkan bahu dan bersiap untuk pergi ke TKP.

* * *

Ia tahu bahwa kasus yang dihadapinya kali ini tetap sama. Pembunuhan. Namun tak seperti dugaan Meiko, korban dari pembunuhan ini tidak bisa disebut biasa saja untuk kasus sederhana. Korban diberikan racun racikan khusus yang Meiko percayai racun racikan sang pembunuh. Mata sang korban terbuka lebar. Pandangan kelam itu secara tak langsung menatap Meiko. Jujur saja Meiko merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan mayat yang secara tak langsung menatapnya seperti itu. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Separuh wajahnya terluka. Luka terbuka terlihat di bagian belakang kepalanya.

Posisi sang mayat pun tak sebegitu menyenangkan. Meiko berjalan mengelilingi Mayat itu. Kaki hingga perutnya berada di atas meja, dan sisanya berada dilantai. Terbaring disana dengan mengerikan. Meiko menatap korban itu dalam. Sesekali Meiko menjentikkan kembali jemarinya. Ia mendapati tangan sang korban memiliki bekas ikatan kuat, begitu juga dengan pergelangan kakinya. Meiko mengusap dagunya. Korban berusia 25 tahun, seorang wanita. Cukup muda dan juga cukup tua untuk memiliki seorang musuh. Atau paling tidak Meiko bisa menyimpulkan pelakunya adalah orang terdekat wanita ini.

Korban mengenakan jas lab. Yang memperkuat bukti bahwa memang orang terdekatnya lah yang membunuh wanita ini. Karena ia pasti memiliki relasi yang dapat meracik zat-zat kimia. Meiko berdiri ketika mengetahui tim D sudah datang –dengan waktu yang cukup telat—.

Tim D mulai melakukan penyidikan di setiap sudut ruangan. Mata Meiko tak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari Miku. Ia sudah menyimpan rasa kecurigaan pada Miku sejak kejadian selembar-berkas-yang-hilang.

Saat Miku memandang kondisi mayat, wajahnya memucat. Ia berlari keluar untuk mencari toilet, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Meiko mengikuti Miku, ia memang berniat untuk menanyakan selembar kertas yang Miku sembunyikan. Seperti yang diketahui bahwa Meiko membenci bau muntahan manusia, membuat Meiko lebih memilih menunggu Miku di luar toilet. Perlahan Meiko menempatkan diri di dekat pintu toilet.

 _"—khirnya tak ada yang mengetahui."_ Meiko menatap dinding dihadapannya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Tak terdengar suara muntahan di dalam sana. Namun suara Miku yang sedang berbincang.

 _"Untung saja aku menemukannya sebelum orang lain mengetahuinya."_

'Menemukannya?' Meiko kembali memandang dinding dengan ekspresi penuh dengan pertanyaan. Seakan dinding tersebut dapat menjawab seluruh pertanyaan dibenaknya.

 _"Berkas itu sudah aman. Aku aman. Kita aman."_ Jelas sekali Miku sedang menghubungi seseorang didalam sana.

Intuisi Meiko menyatakan bahwa Miku memang patut untuk dicurigai. Meiko pergi dari tempat itu. Persetan dengan perintah para petinggi itu. Yang Meiko perlukan kali ini adalah menyelidiki lebih jauh seluk beluk Miku.

* * *

"Ah!" Kaito berteriak dan hampir saja handuk yang tersampir di pinggangnya terlepas.

Kaito menatap horor Meiko yang kini sedang duduk dengan tenang di ranjangnya dengan laptop yang berada di pangkuannya. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengingat Meiko datang ketempatnya. Senyuman kecil Meiko muncul ketika ia memandang cepat Kaito yang membeku disana.

" _Konbanwa_ Kai. Jangan membeku disana atau handukmu itu akan segera lepas dari tempatnya." Hal itu membuat Kaito berlari terbirit-birit ke ruang ganti.

Meiko tertawa puas dan kembali melihat file mengenai Miku. Berterimakasihlah pada Kiyoteru yang memberikannya akses untuk melihat seluk beluk Miku. Ia masih tak habis pikir apa hubungan Miku dengan kasus yang sudah ia tangani selama 3 tahun. Suara pintu mengganggu aksi Meiko. Ia menatap tubuh tegap Kaito dibalut piyama biru –warna yang selalu Kaito suka—.

"Mei _-chan_ , sejak kapan kau berada di apartemenku?" pertanyaan itu hanya di jawab tawaan oleh Meiko.

"Aku terlalu lelah. Aku malas pulang ke apartemenku. Terlalu jauh." Meiko menyambar _ice cream vanilla_ yang berada di tangan Kaito. Membuat Kaito dengan pandangan tak rela nya menghela napas.

"Akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa kau menyimpan piyama dan beberapa baju mu di _closet_ ku." Kekehan suara bariton itu membuat Meiko tertawa.

"Tak ada _sake_?" Selalu pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut Meiko ketika ia mengunjungi apartemen Kaito.

"Kau menghabiskan 4 botol terakhir dua hari yang lalu." Meiko menganggukan kepalanya dan tetap menikmati _ice cream_ milik Kaito.

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku memiliki urusan yang lebih penting dari _sake_." Meiko memberikan sesendok _ice cream_ ke mulut Kaito. Yang membuat Kaito menerimanya dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Kaito kini duduk berdekatan dengan Meiko di ranjangnya. Ia bisa melihat pekerjaan apa yang Meiko lakukan. Kaito menatap foto yang terpampang di laptop Meiko. Gadis bersurai hijau ke biru-biruan. Kembali Meiko menyuapi Kaito sesendok ice cream.

"Terkadang aku ingin bekerja seperti mu. Kau hanya bekerja di kantor." Meiko menyandarkan badannya di tumpukan bantal.

"Namun itu tetap hal sulit." Kaito merebut _ice cream_ miliknya. Ia tersenyum atas kemenangannya.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku beristirahat ditempat nyaman ini? Untuk malam ini?" Meiko menatap Kaito dalam. Mencari jawaban yang ia inginkan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Apa ada pilihan lain selain menjawab ya? Kurasa tidak ada. Mengingat kau sudah mengenakan piyamamu." Kaito tertawa, meninggalkan Meiko yang tersenyum. Ia melangkah pergi ke dapur.

Pandangan Meiko kembali pada layar laptopnya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari gadis baru itu. Dan jika Meiko menemukan bukti apa yang di bawa Miku saat itu, ia akan melakukan interogasi pada Miku. Kini ia hanya akan beristirat dengan tenang di tempat ternyaman di dunia ini. Memanjakan dirinya dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan dengan Kaito. Dan sejenak melupakan betapa penatnya dirinya.

TBC

* * *

A/N

yohoooo! MiyuTanuki here

Ha'i ha'i makasih review kalian. Sangat di hargai T^T

Nah jadi sekarang menurut kalian siapa pelakunya?

Di liat dari review banyak yang perkiraannya Kaito ya xD

Kalau begitu siapa sebenarnya si _psycho itu?_

Jujur aja ff ini pasti bakal panjang. Jadi tetep stay tune di nature of psychopaths.

Perkirakan pelakunya. Nikmatin ceritanya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

 **VOCALOID MILIK PEMILIKNYA MASING-MASING**

 **Story by MiyuTanuki**

 **Dilarang keras meniru tanpa sepengetahuan MiyuTanuki**

Kesalahan penulisan, typo, dan lain-lain mohon dimaklum.

Untuk itu dimohon untuk RnR.

Kita masih belajar ^^

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

 _Meiko berlari mengikuti ayah, ibu, bersama kakak laki-lakinya. Ia bahkan tak me_ _ngetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Rumah indah dan megah itu kali ini nampak seperti gedung mengerikan. Halaman yang begitu luas menyulitkan mereka untuk berlari dari sesuatu yang kini mengejar. Napas terengah-engah, mereka tetap mencoba untuk lari dari kenyataan. Sang ayah yang mengeratkan genggamannya pada putra dan istrinya tersayang. Sementara sang ibu tetap menggenggam tangan mungil putri semata wayangnya._

 _Meiko berkali-kali menatap ke belakang. Berharap ia tak melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di belakang sana. Semua orang mengkhianati mereka. Tak ada orang yang dapat mereka percaya. Semua itu hanya delusi, mengganggap bahwa para butler dan antek-anteknya dapat di percaya. Inilah resiko yang didapatkan mereka. Konsekuensi dari kekayaan. Manusia yang serakah, manusia yang gegabah._

 _Mereka menghindari berkeliling di dalam ruangan. Mayat-mayat berjajar didalamnya. Dengan luka-luka yang menganga. Bau amis menguar di udara, lantai lengket dengan cairan merah kental. Mereka yang mengabdi pada keluarga Sakine sudah musnah. Tak ada yang bisa membantu mereka untuk keluar dari lingkungan mewah ini._

 _Mereka terhenti di depan pintu usang. Pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan bawah tanah itu sungguh mengerikan. Meiko bersama Meito sang kakak tak berani untuk memasuki pintu yang kini terbuka lebar._

" _Meiko, Meito, dengarkan ibu. Jangan keluar dari tempat ini."_

 _Meiko terdiam, tubuh mungilnya dipaksa untuk terduduk di atas lantai berdebu. Membuatnya berkali-kali terbatuk. Tenggorokannya kering, rasa ngilu ketika ia mencoba untuk berbicara pada sang ibu._

" _Ibu mohon untuk kali ini saja."_

 _Sang ibu menutup pintu. Ia meninggalkan Meiko kecil disana dengan kegelapan yang perlahan menenggelamkannya pada presepsi-presepsi tak menyenangkan. Ia hanya gadis berumur 10 tahun yang bergelimang harta. Meito memeluk Meiko, tak membiarkan tubuh mungil Meiko mengejang ketika melihat sesuatu di celah pintu._

* * *

Bola matanya terbuka begitu saja, ia terduduk diatas ranjang. Menatap ke segala arah, matanya menelisik cemas ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Napas yang memburu dengan tubuh yang basah akibat keringat membuatnya panik. Berkali-kali napas beratnya terulang. Tak membiarkan tubuh Meiko untuk tenang. Ia menggenggam selimut dengan erat. Rambutnya yang acak semakin menunjukan bahwa ia menderita.

"Mei- _chan_. Mei- _chan_." Meiko menatap cemas pada tubuh lelaki disampingnya. Ia menjauh dari lelaki itu. Keadaan ruangan yang gelap tak membiarkannya untuk melihat siapa lelaki itu.

"Mimpi buruk? Tenang ini aku, Kaito. Kau butuh _ice cream_?" Kaito duduk sembari mengusap matanya malas.

Meiko bernapas lega. Kembali ia mengusap dadanya. Berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tenang. Hari masih gelap dan setidaknya ia harus mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup sebelum esok pagi menjelang. Ia terkekeh mengingat apa yang baru saja Kaito katakan.

" _Ice cream_? Yang benar saja. Kau ingin membuatku gendut?" Meiko membuat suaranya setenang mungkin.

"Sepertinya. Kembalilah tidur." Kaito tertawa sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Meiko.

Seperti yang dikatakan Kaito, Meiko segera berbaring di sampingnya. Kaito terlelap begitu cepat, tubuhnya memunggungi Meiko. Meiko terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak dapat kembali terlelap karena mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya. Beberapa saat Meiko hanya berbaring disana, mengandai-andai penuh harap. Perlahan kelopak matanya menutup. Namun lagi-lagi ia mengurungkan niat untuk kembali terlelap dengan alasan ponsel yang berada di atas nakas berbunyi.

"Sakine _desu_." Ujarnya singkat. Meiko segera meninggalkan ranjang.

" _Ah aku kira kau sudah tertidur_." Meiko mengerlingkan matanya ketika mendengar suara Kiyoteru.

" _Apa kau sudah membawa seluruh berkas itu?_ " Meiko mengusap-usap pundaknya perlahan. Ia bahkan ragu untuk memberitahu bahwa satu lembar berkas itu dicuri.

"Ya. Bisakah kita membicarakannya di kantor? Kali ini bagianku untuk istirahat." Meiko terdiam di depan lemari pendingin. Membukanya, dan mengambil sebotol minuman.

" _Baiklah. Pastikan berkas itu tak ada yang hilang. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali mengerjakan laporan._ " Meiko tahu bahwa kali ini Kiyoteru pasti sedang mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Selamat mengerjakan laporanmu ketua." Terdengar sarkastik. Tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Suasana kembali senyap. Meiko bahkan mengembalikan botol minuman itu ke tempatnya. Pikirannya masih terganggu dengan fakta bahwa Miku membawa selembar kertas penting di kumpulan berkas itu. Dan hingga saat ini ia bahkan tak tahu apa informasi dari selembar kertas itu. Semakin ia tenggelam pada pemikirannya, semakin ia bingung. Dan ia kembali berpikir siapa yang Miku hubungi ketika ia berada di toilet. Mengapa Miku melakukan hal itu. Mengapa Miku berpura-pura jijik melihat mayat ketika pada kenyataannya setelah Miku melihat mayat kemarin, ia bahkan tak mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Dan Meiko melupakan waktu ketika ia terlalu membebani pikirannya dengan hal-hal itu.

* * *

"Setelah kubaca kembali berkas ini. Selama pembunuhan pertama hingga pembunuhan ke-12, jarak waktunya selalu 3 bulan. Namun si _Psycho_ ini memajukan waktu pembunuhannya menjadi 1 bulan." Kiyoteru menancapkan sebuah pin di atas foto salah satu korban.

Ia kembali mengambil beberapa lembar berkas di tangan Meiko. Kini hanya mereka bertiga yang berada di ruang rapat berukuran sedang itu. Gakupo memutar-mutarkan pensil dihadapannya, ia terlihat berpikir begitu keras hingga terlihat kerutan di dahinya.

"Kita pertimbangkan lagi pertanyaan inspektur muda itu. _Mengapa si pelaku memajukan waktu pembunuhannya?_ Sementara kita mengetahui bahwa ia selalu melakukannya dengan selang waktu 3 bulan." Kiyoteru kembali angkat bicara. Hal itu membuat ekor mata Meiko menatap sekilas kearahnya.

Yang kini Meiko pikirkan bukanlah selang waktu 3 bulan atau 1 bulan. Melainkan berkas apa yang Miku bawa. Berkali-kali Gakupo menunjukkan poin-poin penting di setiap berkas, menyuruhnya untuk menuliskan semua poin-poin itu. Dan Meiko menurutinya. Sebuah ketukan ringan terdengar. Membuat ke-enam bola mata itu menatap pintu secara serempak.

"Ah Kiyoteru- _san_. Ini file yang kau butuhkan." Meiko menatap gadis itu bingung. Pasalnya ia belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Dia Lily. Bawahan baru yang mengurus bagian berkas." Tatapan mencurigakan Meiko diarahkan pada Kiyoteru yang kini terfokus pada berkas dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Lily meninggalkan Gakupo dan Meiko yang masih terkejut.

Sudah cukup dengan detektif baru yang memiliki sisi misterius –Miku—, kali ini ada lagi wajah baru yang akan menangani bagian berkas. Membuat Meiko menangkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya." Gakupo mengarahkan ujung pensilnya pada Kiyoteru.

"Aku yang merekrutnya." Sebuah aduhan terdengar dari mulut Gakupo.

Kiyoteru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Meiko. Ekspresi Meiko tak menunjukan apapun. Namun beberapa tanda disana yang menyebutkan bahwa Meiko sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apapun itu alasannya, sepertinya Meiko masih tak ingin memberitahukannya pada Kiyoteru. Terbukti ketika kini Meiko menatapnya seakan tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan kembali menuliskan bagian-bagian berkas yang menurut Meiko penting.

Mereka menghela napas panjang secara bersamaan. Sejujurnya, pembunuhan ini memang diserahkan pada tim mereka. Namun jalan pikiran mereka yang sama menanyakan mengapa tim D juga diturunkan untuk mengurusi kasus ini. Tetapi tak ada satupun yang dengan kepala besar menanyakan hal itu pada para petinggi. Bahkan bagi seorang Gakupo yang sarkastik seperti itu pun tak berani mengungkapkan pertanyaan itu. Meiko mendengus melihat foto yang Kiyoteru sebarkan di hadapannya.

Foto-foto itu berbeda dari foto-foto yang berada di ruangan khusus Meiko. Foto itu diambil oleh bagian forensik, ketika mayat sedang di otopsi. Foto mayat di TKP tak akan di satukan dalam berkas ini. Sementara foto yang berada di ruangan Meiko tentu saja foto ketika mayat sedang berada di TKP. Karena ia sendiri yang mengambilnya.

Terlihat perbedaan jelas ketika mayat sedang berada di kamar otopsi maupun ketika berada di TKP. Meiko mengingat-ngingat kembali foto-foto di ruangannya. Mayat selalu berada di posisi berbeda. Si _Psycho_ itu tak menyimpan mayat di satu tempat di setiap pembunuhannya. Sebagai contoh saja, si _Psycho_ itu menyimpan mayatnya di atas sofa di setiap pembunuhannya. Namun pada kenyataannya, posisi mayat di setiap pembunuhan selalu berbeda.

Meiko memilih untuk meninggalkan Kiyoteru dan Gakupo. Kali ini kepalanya terasa penat dengan semua informasi yang sudah ia tulis. Dengan baik hati, Kiyoteru memperbolehkan Meiko untuk pulang lebih awal.

* * *

Dan disinilah Meiko. Kembali terduduk di atas sofa milik Kaito. Dengan berkas yang berserakan di atas meja. Segelas kopi berada di tangan Meiko. Hal inilah yang ia sukai. Ia tak terlalu senang ketika memikirkan sebuah kasus bersama-sama. Karena selalu ada opini yang bertentangan yang akan membuat kepalanya pening. Foto-foto yang ia tangkap berada di tangannya. Foto ekslusif yang ia dapatkan ketika ia berada di TKP. Ia menaruh foto itu secara rapi. Kemudian Meiko memandang jam di atas LCD di depannya.

 _Shit!_

17.30

Ia bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun untuk makan malam. Meiko bergegas merapikan segala berkas di atas meja dan berlari ke dapur. Ia berencana untuk memasak sup rumput laut, dan mungkin daging ikan salmon dengan saus tiram, dan telur gulung. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin merepotkan Kaito hanya karena ia memang sering berkunjung ke apartemennya. Namun beruntunglah Kaito, jika saja Meiko jarang berkunjung ke tempat ini. Meiko yakin isi dari lemari pendingin itu akan di penuhi dengan _ice cream vanilla_ dan beberapa rasa _mint_.

Meiko tak keberatan untuk menyiapkan sarapan, ataupun bekal makan siang, dan bahkan makan malam untuk Kaito. Meskipun bisa di ketahui bahwa kemampuan Meiko dalam memasak sangat lah minim. Terkadang ketika Kaito berada di apartemen dan melihat Meiko memasak, ia akan merasa ngeri. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat Meiko menggenggam pisau saja rasanya seperti ia akan membunuhmu secara mendadak. Meiko memang tidak menyadari hal itu, karena ia menganggapnya hanya suatu hal yang biasa.

Pintu utama terbuka. Meiko tahu bahwa itu adalah pemilik apartemen. Kaito menunjukan dirinya. Ia berdiri mematung ketika melihat Meiko berada di dapurnya. Pandangannya kembali menelusuri berkas di atas meja. Kala itu juga Kaito menutup matanya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah lengan tanpa jari yang penuh dengan memar. Hal itu membuat Meiko terkekeh, sementara Kaito berlari ke kamar tidur utama dengan bulu roma yang berdiri.

Kaito kembali dengan mengenakan pakaian kasual. Dan hal janggal lainnya adalah ia menggunakan kacamata hitam. Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah membalikan seluruh berkas yang tercecer di bawah meja dan juga foto-foto mengerikan. Meiko menyadari bahwa lengan Kaito gemetar ketika ia menyentuh foto-foto itu. Tawa Meiko memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Membuat Kaito pucat pasi, menyadari bahwa ternyata kekasihnya itu mengerikan.

"Makan malam hampir selesai. Kenapa tidak manjakan dulu tubuh mu itu dengan berendam di air hangat? Aku tahu kau pasti lelah." Dan saat itu juga Kaito mengangguk cepat dan kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Makan malam sudah selesai. Meiko dan Kaito kini menikmati satu _cup ice cream_ sebagai _dessert_. Beberapa menit suasana hening, hingga ponsel Kaito berbunyi. Kaito berdiri meninggalkan Meiko ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya. Meiko hanya terfokus pada _ice cream-_ nya, dan ia menyadari bahwa hal itu tak biasa di lakukan Kaito di hadapan Meiko. Ia tak pernah meninggalkan Meiko ketika ada seseorang yang menghubungi ponselnya. Baik itu tentang pekerjaan, ataupun teman-temannya yang tak jarang mengajak pria mata biru itu minum. Namun kali ini Meiko dikagetkan dengan prilaku Kaito yang mendadak aneh.

Tak lama Kaito kembali dengan ekspresi seperti tak terjadi apapun. Seberapa mampu kah Kaito menyembunyikan kebenaran di hadapan Meiko? Tentu saja ia tak mampu. Memiliki suatu hubungan dengan seorang wanita yang memiliki sifat psikopat tentunya akan sangat kesulitan. Kesulitan untuk menyimpan rapat-rapat sebuah kebenaran dibalik kebohongan yang Kaito tampilkan saat ini. Bahkkan kali ini Meiko memicingkan matanya tajam. Sebelum ia berkata sarkastik, setidaknya ia sudah memberikan Kaito kesempatan untuk menyatakan apa yang terjadi. Tetap dengan pendirian ia tak akan melontarkan kalimat yang mengiris hati pada Kaito.

Nampaknya itu cukup sulit untuk di mengerti oleh seorang Kaito Shion. Ia hanya menatap Meiko beberapa saat dan akhirnya kembali menjatuhkan pandangan pada _ice cream_ di hadapannya. Baiklah, sepertinya kesabaran Meiko untuk menuntut kebenaran dari Kaito dengan tatapan sudah habis. Ia bahkan sudah mengambil napas dalam.

"Bagi ku itu hal asing." Meiko menahan diri dengan memasukkan se sendok _ice cream_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa?" Baik, itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang paling di benci oleh Meiko.

"Kau berjalan pergi untuk menjawab seseorang yang mengubungimu." Dan bukankah kali ini Meiko sudah naik pitam?

"Tadi? Atasan memanggilku untuk mengerjakan laporan hasil rapat tadi." Kaito berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan Meiko.

"Lalu _mengapa_ kau pergi ke sana untuk menjawabnya? Ada sesuatu yang salah denganmu? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ungkapan 'mengapa' itu ia tekankan.

Bukankah itu adalah hal yang bodoh? Menyadari bahwa Meiko hanya terpancing emosinya ketika ia melihat hal kecil berubah pada Kaito. Hal ini seperti ia melampiaskan amarahnya pada Kaito yang bahkan tak bersalah. Amarah bahwa ia tak mengetahui apa yang Miku bawa. Atau kah rasa penyesalan karena tak bertanya pada Miku? Meiko bahkan masih meragukan hal apa yang membuat emosinya terpancing.

"Kau cemburu?"

Dua kata itu berhasil membuat Meiko terbatuk keras, membuatnya menjatuhkan _cup ice cream_ yang tengah ia pegang. Bersyukurlah bahwa isi _cup ice cream_ itu sudah lenyap. Wajah Meiko merah padam. Entah karena ia malu untuk mengakuinya, ataupun karena tersedak _ice cream_. Yang jelas Meiko tak bisa mengatur frekuensi batuknya saat ini.

"Benarkan?"

Kali ini terlihat senyuman bodoh dari Kaito. Ia terlalu jelas dalam menggoda Meiko, membuat Meiko kembali terbatuk. Kaito terkekeh dan mengambilkan segelas air mineral untuk Meiko. Sungguh inilah dimana saat Meiko benar-benar merasakan hal yang di sebut 'malu'.

"Sudahlah." Meiko berlalu saja dan meninggalkan Kaito yang tertawa kencang.

Meiko mengambil kembali semua foto pembunuhan itu. Memasukkannya ke dalam map. Lalu merapikan itu semua. Kaito kini tertawa disampingnya. Meiko hanya mengerlingkan mata.

"Baru kali ini kau tidak sibuk. Apa tidak ada kasus?"

"Tidak. Kau ingat bahwa si _Psycho_ ini selalu membunuh 3 bulan sekali. Dan sekarang berganti menjadi 1 bulan sekali. Dan kita masih memiliki 1 minggu untuk hal itu terjadi."

Kaito kembali mengangguk. Meiko tahu bahwa ia tak akan berani bertanya bagaimana kemajuan kasus itu. Meiko menghargai itu. Untuk malam ini mereka bisa tertawa dan menikmati waktu senggang bersama. Sebelum Meiko dihadapkan pada situasi yang pelik dengan segala teka-teki yang didapatkannya dari pembunuh psikopat itu.

* * *

A/N

Haaa akhirnya bisa update chapter ini.

Ternyata moment KaiMei nya kurang, jadi chapter ini full KaiMei.

Maafkan ga ada kasus.

Tapi di chapter depan makin pelik kok ^^

Banyak juga kasusnya.

Mind RnR?

Salam KaiMei

MiyuTanuki ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

 **VOCALOID MILIK PEMILIKNYA MASING-MASING**

 **Story by MiyuTanuki**

 **Dilarang keras meniru tanpa sepengetahuan**

 **MiyuTanuki**

Kesalahan penulisan, typo, dan lain-lain mohon dimaklum.

Kita masih belajar ^^

Untuk itu RnR

* * *

CHAPTER 5

* * *

Hari itu Meiko duduk di sofa milik Kaito. Sudah satu minggu ia tak pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Ia terlalu gelisah dan cemas untuk kembali ke tempatnya berada. Beruntunglah beberapa pakaian Meiko berada di apartemen Kaito. Selama ini Meiko selalu menyiapkan makanan untuk Kaito. Dan untuk makan malam kali ini, beberapa menu sudah tersaji di meja makan. Hanya tinggal menunggu kehadiran pria itu.

Meiko memandang ponselnya secara seksama. Ponselnya berada di atas meja. Dan Meiko sudah melakukan hal ini selama berjam-jam. Bahkan Meiko tak menyadari bahwa Kaito sudah kembali.

"Mei- _chan_? Kau tahu.. Kau sudah melakukan hal seperti ini selama kurang lebih satu minggu." Suara Kaito dalam keheningan itu memecahkan konsentrasi Meiko.

Namun Meiko kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya sembari menatap tajam kearah ponselnya. Dan bisa diakui bahwa kini bulu roma Kaito berdiri melihat tatapan Meiko. Tangan Meiko terangkat ke udara, membuat Kaito mundur beberapa langkah. Dan jari telunjuk Meiko terjatuh pada ponsel di hadapannya.

"Ini ada sesuatu yang salah. Sudah 1 minggu, dan aku tidak mendapat kabar apapun." Meiko tampak depresi.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sudah satu minggu terlewat begitu saja. Pembunuhan selanjutnya seharusnya terjadi 1 minggu yang lalu. Dan apa yang Meiko lakukan saat ini adalah menunggu informasi dari Kiyoteru atau Gakupo. Namun mereka pun tak mengetahui adanya pembunuhan lanjutan dari si _Psycho_ itu. Meiko jengah. Ia melemparkan bantal di sampingnya ke arah ponselnya sendiri. Kaito tertawa kecil sebelum ia memasuki kamarnya.

* * *

"Dan bos ku sudah kembali pada mode atasannya. Ia membosankan." Kaito menggerutu sembari melahap _ice cream mint_ dihadapannya.

Meiko tertawa, menyadari betapa kekanak-kanakkan kekasihnya. Ia meneguk sekaleng bir. Menikmati setiap tetesnya. Menikmati cairan itu mengalir di tenggorokannya, disertai sensasi hangat yang mengikutinya. Dan pandangannya kembali muram. Ini bukan karena ia kecewa mengapa tak ada laporan untuknya tentang korban si _Psycho_ selanjutnya. Namun lebih menjurus pada pemikirannya tentang Miku.

Meiko tak memungkiri bahwa ia tak bisa melupakan apa yang telah dilakukan Miku. Bahwa memang ia mengkhawatirkan apa yang detektif baru itu lakukan. Dan berbagai macam spekulasi yang terus menerus mengganggunya.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan pembunuhan berantai itu?" Pertanyaan Kaito begitu mendadak.

Meiko tak segera menjawabnya. Ia menatap Kaito, namun tak benar-benar menatapnya. Sorot pandangan Meiko seakan berada di ujung tanduk keputus asaan. Ia merasa tak begitu berguna bagi kepolisian. Bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang inspektur ulung yang di hormati oleh orang banyak. Namun untuk kasus ini, sepertinya ia benar-benar dikalahkan telak oleh sang pelaku. Seperti sang pelaku memang benar-benar memiliki niat untuk menghancurkan reputasinya dimata orang-orang. Meiko menaruh kaleng bir nya yang sudah kosong.

"Kai, sepertinya terkadang aku hanya ingin menyerah menjadi anjing pelacak si _Psycho_ itu." Benar-benar putus asa merupakan gambaran yang pas untuk Meiko saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau bisa Mei- _chan_. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Meskipun aku sendiri tak tahan untuk melihat foto-foto mengerikan itu." Kaito mengusap bahunya perlahan dengan tersenyum canggung.

Sensasi sentuhan Kaito begitu menenangkan. Ia nyaman berada di sekitar Kaito. Tanpa perlu berpura-pura untuk menjadi orang lain. Tanpa Meiko sadari ia tersenyum begitu saja. Seakan seluruh rasa keputus asaanya menguap dan menghilang di udara. Ia bisa merasakan buku-buku jemari Kaito menggoreskan setiap kenyamanan. Menyadari betapa besar dan lebarnya permukaan tangannya, seakan bisa melindunginya dalam kondisi apapun. Dan itu adalah hal yang benar. Ia merasa benar berada di dekat Kaito.

"Aku mungkin orang beruntung." Meiko tersenyum kecil.

* * *

"Hei! Itu milikku." Gakupo merebut donat yang Meiko sentuh begitu saja.

"Sejak kapan?! Aku membelinya!" Meiko berdiri, namun kembali terduduk.

Begitulah keributan yang diciptakan oleh Gakupo dan Meiko. Mereka tak akan berhenti sebelum Kiyoteru memberikan mereka tatapan dibalik kacamatanya. Dan beruntung sekali Kiyoteru datang tepat waktu, hingga mereka terdiam secara mendadak. Meiko kembali menggeluti laptop dihadapannya. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan terduduk disamping Meiko. Gakupo mendekatkan diri pada meja Meiko. Membuat ketiga psikopat itu berkumpul. Meiko dan Gakupo menatap Kiyoteru dengan pandangan yang penuh harapan.

"Hah.. Aku sampai saat ini belum menemukan titik terang adanya korban dari _Psycho_ itu." Seketika Gakupo kembali ke meja kerjanya dan Meiko kembali menghadap laptopnya.

Kiyoteru mengerutkan kening menanggapi ekspresi bawahannya itu. Dengan begitu Kiyoteru pergi menuju meja kerjanya. Dengan diam-diam Meiko membuka kembali seluruh kasus pembunuhan berantai yang pernah ia tangani. Ia merasa bosan karena tak ada lagi korban yang ia temukan selama 2 minggu kebelakang.

"YAY!"

Teriakan mendadak dari Gakupo membuat Meiko melemparkan sekotak tisu di meja kerjanya. Itu berhasil mendarat tepat di kepala Gakupo, membuatnya terantuk kedepan. Gakupo memandangnya begitu saja. Sementara Meiko menatapnya secara intens.

"Aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata hidungmu itu bagus juga ya." Terdengar nada ejekan disana.

"Kau baru menyadari? Aku itu adalah malaikat berupa manusia." Sebuah gelak tawa terdengar.

"Kau? Yang benar saja! Malaikat dari neraka maksudmu?" Meiko melempar sebuah pulpen yang tepat mengenai dahi Gakupo.

"Kau!"

"Aku bahkan sampai berpikir mengapa Kaito menjadi kekasihmu. Ia bahkan terlalu polos untuk mu. Lagipula hidung kekasihku lebih bagus daripada kau." Kini Meiko melemparkan dua pensil, yang –lagi-lagi— mengenai tepat di dahi dan dadanya.

"Kekasihmu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku percaya jika Kiyoteru memiliki kekasih. Tapi kau? Yang dapat ku percayai adalah fakta bahwa kau adalah pria yang diragukan keasliannya yang tidak akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih." Meiko tertawa puas. Kali ini dialah pemenangnya.

Seperti yang diketahui, ini bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa bagi mereka. Bahkan saling menghina merupakan wujud keakraban mereka. Yang mana membuat sebagian orang di ruangan yang sama akan berdecih begitu menyadari bagaimana cara mereka mengakrabkan diri. Sebuah gebrakan membuat tawa Meiko terhenti. Ia menatap Kiyoteru yang kini mengembangkan senyum kemenangan.

"Bawalah hal yang kalian perlukan. Mari kita lakukan tugas kita." Kiyoteru berlalu dengan mantel yang berada di tangannya. Meiko tahu hal ini. Ia menarik lengan Gakupo begitu saja..

* * *

Angin berhembus kencang malam itu. Meiko bisa merasakan angin malam itu masuk, menelisik permukaan kulitnya dibalik mantel tebal yang ia kenakan. Banyak petugas yang berjaga disana. Tim D pun tengah mengada investigasi disana. Ini pantas. Karena ini adalah kasus besar yang sudah diketahui masyarakat bertahun-tahun. Membuat mereka berkoar-koar. Mengerahkan seluruh opini buruk tentang kepolisian.

Meiko berjalan dibelakang Kiyoteru. Ia nampak begitu tak sabar untuk melihat apa yang telah dilakukan si _Psycho_ pada korbannya. Bahkan kini Meiko sedang menggunakan sarung tangan karetnya. Seorang petugas yang berjaga meminta ID mereka, dan mereka memberi hormat. Lalu petugas lain memberikan mereka sebuah masker. Meiko memegangnya, seakan itu adalah hal yang tidak berarti. Lagi pula untuk apa? Ia tak membutuhkan masker.

Namun Meiko menarik kembali kalimatnya. Ketika ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam apartemen yang cukup luas untuk ditinggali satu orang itu, indra penciumannya menangkap aroma menyengat. Aroma khas dari daging busuk. Meiko berjengit, kembali keluar, tertawa renyah di hadapan Gakupo, lalu mengenakan maskernya.

Meiko menatap seluruh isi ruangan sebelum ia melihat keadaan mayat. Karena hal inilah yang selalu ia lakukan. Meiko melihat tumpukan debu di atas meja hias. Ia kembali berkeliling, hingga akhirnya ia terpaku disana. Dihadapan mayat yang terduduk, bersandar di dinding biru cerah. Cipratan darah yang sudah menghitam begitu membekas. Jelas mayat ini sudah lama. Ia bisa melihat belatung di rongga mata gadis malang itu. Jika dilihat dari perawakannya, Meiko mengira gadis ini baru berusia 24 tahun.

Meiko tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia hanya berdiri disamping dokter ahli forensik itu. Seorang dokter yang sudah lama ia kenal di dunia sadis ini. Dokter dengan tubuh tinggi, bermata gelap, penuh wibawa, namun misterius secara bersamaan. Kiyoteru berada di hadapan sang korban, melihat kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa saja yang telah terjadi. Lalat mengusiknya, berkumpul di bagian yang hilang dari gadis itu.

"Sepertinya terjadi 1 minggu lalu. Namun tak ada yang mengetahuinya." Dokter itu angkat bicara, membuat sebelah alis Meiko terangkat.

"Apa aku bisa melihatnya lebih dekat?"

"Tentu saja."

Saat itu juga Meiko memposisikan diri untuk bisa melihat apapun yang akan menjadi ringkasan dikepalanya. Kiyoteru sedikit bergeser, sementara Gakupo menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepada penghuni sekitar.

Meiko menyentuhkan ujung jemarinya pada pelipis gadis itu, membuat beberapa lalat berterbangan sebelum kembali ke permukaan kulit sang korban. Ia menimang-nimang beberapa spekulasi. Ia menundukkan kepala gadis malang itu, dan ia melihat ada luka kering yang menganga disana, bersamaan dengan hidupnya makhluk lain di kepalanya. Darah itu sudah menghitam, mengerak di balik rambut hitam kecoklatan. Beberapa lalat, dan juga belatung bersarang disana. Meiko bahkan tak tahan untuk tidak mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi sedikit menjijikan.

Meiko menelisik leher gadis itu. Jelas sekali tanda cekikan kuat terpampang di kulitnya yang sudah membiru. Tubuh gadis itu sudah terlampau kaku. Bahkan sewaktu ia mencoba menundukkan kepala gadis itu, ia merasa seperti akan mematahkan seluruh tulang-tulang gadis itu. Meiko melihat wajah yang sudah membiru itu dengan seksama. Melihat bibirnya yang sudah mengering. Melihat rongga matanya yang tertutup, namun ada belatung menggeliat disana secara mengerikan. Betapa mengenaskan.

Ketua dari tim D menghampiri, namun tak dapat berkata apapun ketika melihat Meiko yang meneliti mayat. Ia tahu bahwa mereka –anggota tim D— masih belum mengerti seperti apa itu anggota tim khusus.

Gakupo kembali, memanggil Kiyoteru untuk memberitahukan sesuatu. Sementara Meiko kini sedang memperhatikan kedua lengan gadis itu. Ia bahkan merasa sangat prihatin pada gadis itu. Lengannya seperti dicambuk. Ada luka yang tak terlalu dalam, hanya berupa goresan cukup panjang. Gadis itu hanya menggunakan kaus tak berlengan dengan rok mini. Namun ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, ia menatap jauh ke mulut gadis itu. Lalu menatap rongga mata gadis itu, lalu menatap lehernya.

Meiko mendekatkan pandangannya pada leher gadis itu. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Ada sebuah jejak di leher gadis itu, jejak yang berwarna lebih gelap ketimbang warna kulitnya.

"Hei! Bukankah itu bisa jadi sidik jari si pelaku?" Ungkapan Meiko segera mengalihkan perhatian sang dokter. Ia mengeluarkan kacamata, lalu mengamati jejak itu.

"Sayang sekali, namun sepertinya _Psycho_ –yang biasa kau panggil seperti itu— menggunakan sarung tangan." Helaan napas berat terdengar di penjuru ruangan.

Namun Meiko tak berhenti. Ia masih melakukan pengamatan. Tetap ada yang salah dari mayat ini. Meiko kembali memperhatikan wajah gadis yang sudah tak sempurna itu. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, kini ia sedang menahan napasnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini?" Meiko menoleh sekilas pada dokter itu.

"1 jam? Sepertinya." Jawaban singkat itu membuat Meiko tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu yang ganjil disini. Bisakah kalian menghadap kebelakang?" Suara lantang Meiko memerintahkan semua petugas yang berada di dalam ruangan untuk tak melihat apa yang akan Meiko lakukan.

Setelah dirasa tak ada yang memperhatikan, Meiko menyingkapkan rok gadis itu. Dan benar saja dugaan Meiko. Insting seorang wanita tak pernah salah. Meiko memerintahkan semua orang untuk kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka. Sementara dokter itu memandangnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Gadis ini diperkosa sebelum di bunuh." Ungkap Meiko mantap.

Kiyoteru berjalan cepat kearahnya diikuti dengan Gakupo. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seluruh petugas bersama tim D pun ikut penasaran dengan hal itu. Ekor mata Meiko bisa melihat Miku sedang menguping.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti tahu bahwa belatung selalu membantu tim forensik untuk mencari waktu terjadinya pembunuhan, luka apa saja yang ada." Mereka mengangguk setuju. Sementara sang dokter tersenyum. Ia mengerti apa yang Meiko maksudkan.

"Dan sepertinya ini adalah titik terang kita. Kita akan mengetahui siapa pelaku dibalik semua ini." Meiko tersenyum bangga.

"Ia di perkosa sebelum di bunuh itu sudah pasti benar. Karena ada belatung di... yah aku tahu otak mesum kalian sedang berjalan. Dan belatung tidak akan memasuki tempat itu. Namun fakta lain menyebutkan bahwa belatung menyukai sperma. Maka mereka akan berada didalam sana, karena ada sperma. Dan sperma itu pasti milik si pelaku. Maka dari itu dokter, segera periksa belatung-belatung itu, dan carilah pelakunya." Meiko menjentikkan jari. Gakupo dan Kiyoteru menepuk bahu Meiko bersemangat.

Meiko menyerahkan sisa penyidikannya pada Gakupo dan Kiyoteru. Ia melangkah pergi dari ruang pengap itu. Baunya memuakkan. Terlalu menjemukkan berada di dalam sana. Angin kembali menerpa tubuh Meiko. Kini Meiko mendengarkan beberapa pertanyaan dari tim D kepada penghuni sekitar apartemen korban.

"Gadis itu selalu keluar malam hari. Ia baik, juga gadis yang manis. Kami selalu mengadakan acara di akhir pekan. Acara untuk mengakrabkan sesama penyewa apartemen milikku." Kakek tua itu nampak ringkih.

Meiko menghela napas. Kali ini pelaku terlalu ceroboh. Dan akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu oleh mereka tiba. Waktu dimana mereka berhasil menguak siapa pelaku itu. Siapa si _Psycho_ itu.

* * *

Meiko membuka pintu apartemen tanpa ragu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lesu. Ia segera beringsut ke kamar utama. Waktu sudah menunjukan dini hari, dan ia baru saja akan pergi tidur. Dengan mata yang semakin sulit untuk ia buka, Meiko menyadari bau tidak sedap menempel ditubuhnya. Bau mayat. Bau busuk itu. Dan Meiko tahu betul Kaito tak akan tahan berlama-lama dengannya pada saat seperti itu. Maka ia putuskan untuk memebersihkan diri.

Dan hal itu adalah kesalahan besar.

Karena kini Meiko tak dapat tertidur. Meiko hanya duduk di meja makan. Pikirannya berada jauh dari tubuhnya. Keheningan menemaninya, bersama suara napas Kaito di ruangan lain. Napas yang begitu stabil dengan dadanya yang naik turun secara teratur. Meiko masih belum berniat untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Dan saat ini ia terlalu ketakutan untuk tertidur. Bayangan itu. Mimpi itu. Mereka selalu menghantui Meiko. Dan tak akan membiarkan Meiko tenang selama jiwanya masih berada dalam raga miliknya.

* * *

Meiko merasa begitu lesu. Ia tak tidur semalaman dan hanya menatap keluar jendela besar itu. Matahari sudah cukup tinggi, dan Meiko tak berniat untuk pergi bekerja. Karena tugasnya hampir selesai. Pandangannya masih mengingat darah kering menghitam yang menempel di dinding biru muda. Begitu kontras. Pendengarannya masih mendengar jeritan dari ibu sang korban pada saat di TKP setelah sebelumnya salah satu petugas kami menghubunginya, memberitahunya tentang kondisi putrinya.

Ketika ia menjerit begitu histeris di hadapan orang banyak. Meiko mendengarnya, ia tak tuli, ia tak buta. Melihat betapa kentalnya rasa kehilangan dari seorang ibu. Beberapa petugas melarangnya masuk. Dan itu adalah perintahnya. Karena bagaimanapun, kondisi korban begitu mengenaskan untuk sang ibu. Namun tidak untuk orang-orang seperti mereka. Meiko merasa bersalah.

Namun rupanya ia masih bisa mengingat ketika wanita yang sudah berumur itu menerobos masuk. Ketika indra pengelihatannya menangkap sosok gadis kecilnya. Gadis kecilnya yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dengan kondisi yang sudah membusuk. Dimana seluruh tubuhnya sudah kaku. Tangisnya pecah beserta jeritan histeris. Membuat Meiko melepaskan sarung tangan karet itu, melemparnya sembarang, dan menyeimbangkan tubuh wanita itu. Sebelum akhirnya wanita itu tak sadarkan diri.

Meiko memeluk dirinya. Ia pernah merasakan hal itu. Hal yang sama dengan ibu sang korban itu. Merasakan kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai. Dan hal itu yang membuatnya sampai pada tempat ini. Sampai pada prestasi-prestasi yang sudah ia dapatkan. Namun ia mengukuhkan diri, ia tak ingin terikat begitu kencang dengan masa lalu. Ia tak ingin akhirnya ia tercekik dengan kenangan masa lalu. Kenangan yang masih begitu jernih untuk di ingat.

Telapak tangan yang begitu kokoh menyentuh bahu Meiko. Ia bahkan tak perlu menengok siapa yang menyentuhnya. Sudah pasti itu adalah Kaito. Meiko menyentuh tangan itu, meremasnya lembut. Senyuman ironis menguar begitu saja. Ia menatap Kaito.

Tak ada yang perlu mereka ucapkan. Pandangan mereka mengatakan segalanya. Mengatakan betapa terpuruknya Meiko saat ini. Mengatakan betapa berdukanya ia pada anggota keluarga dari korban di setiap kasus yang terjadi. Karena Kaito tahu. Masa lalu Meiko yang begitu suram. Begitu menyeramkan. Hingga tak akan pernah ada anak yang selamat dengan pemikiran jernih jika melewati kenangan yang seperti Meiko miliki. Kaito mendekapnya, rasa kantuk yang masih menghinggapinya pun menghilang begitu saja.

Meiko membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan Kaito untuk membuatnya tenang. Meiko tak menangis. Namun ia selalu mengalami hal ini. Dadanya akan terasa sesak, ia tak akan bernapas dengan normal. Dunia seakan berputar dihadapannya. Tangannya yang gemetar hebat dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk. Pening yang tak tertahankan. Detak jantungnya begitu cepat. _Panic disorder_. Dan Kaito harus kembali menenangkannya. Mengatakan bahwa semua sudah berlalu. Bahwa Meiko sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya, dan juga untuk setiap kasus yang ia kendalikan. Kaito mengusap punggungnya lembut, merasakan Meiko tenang dibawah perlindungannya.

Karena Kaito sadar ia tak bisa sepenuhnya melindungi Meiko. Dan inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Meiko. Dengan selalu berada di sampingnya, meskipun terkadang ia cukup mual dengan kebiasaan Meiko yang menyimpan foto-foto itu secara sembarang.

Meiko sang wanita penuh percaya diri, memiliki satu kekurangan yang hanya Kaito yang mengetahuinya.

 _Masa lalu._

* * *

A/N

Ciee lama update cieee.

Gomen gomen/

File cerita ini di laptopku udah lumayan banyak.

Cuma satu halangannya... :3

Aku males update karena ga ada wifi *PLAK #MentalWifi.

Ucapan terimakasihku pada yang sudah follow dan fav cerita ini.

Tak lupa pada reviewers/? Setia.

Dan juga buat para pembaca yang tetep setia meski lama updatenya.

Sangat diapresiasi.

Ciaelah.. ya udah deh basa-basinya. RnR ya ^^

Matta ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**

 **VOCALOID MILIK PEMILIKNYA MASING-MASING**

 **Story by MiyuTanuki**

 **Dilarang keras meniru tanpa sepengetahuan**

 **MiyuTanuki**

Kesalahan penulisan, typo, dan lain-lain mohon dimaklum.

Kita masih belajar ^^

Untuk itu RnR

* * *

CHAPTER 6

* * *

 _Ketika harta menghancurkan segalanya._

 _Bahkan seorang gadis kecil harus mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _Meiko menunduk di sofa mahal itu. Mendengarkan perdebatan antar saudara. Hal itu sudah pasti mengenai harta. Semuanya begitu klise. Seperti opera sabun yang selalu dinikmati oleh ibunya. Meiko mengingat itu semua. Dan kini Meiko harus melihat kembali kejadian itu. Meiko kecil membungkus dirinya dengan selimut pemberian ibunya. Duduk di sana seakan ia akan ditelan oleh sofa empuk itu._

 _Ia melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Menangis begitu saja. Dan hal itu wajar. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mendengar teriakan saudaranya. Mendengar gelas-gelas mewah yang terlempar kedinding, membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Meiko bisa melihat Meito di sana. Ia tersenyum samar kearahnya. Meiko mencoba menggapai kakaknya, dan saat itu juga ia tahu.._

 _Kakaknya sudah tiada._

* * *

Meiko terbangun begitu saja. Ia menatap punggung Kaito yang berada di hadapannya. Rasa mual dan perih bercampur begitu saja. Membuat Meiko sedikit berlari ke toilet. Ia memuntahkan segala yang ia konsumsi di sana. Sejak siang hari, ia meminum begitu banyak botol sake. Menegak semua alkohol-alkohol itu. Mencoba untuk membuatnya tenang sejenak. _Hanya sejenak_. Memang bukanlah hal yang baik. Bahkan Kaito sudah berjuang untuk menjauhkan botol-botol sake yang tersisa.

Akhir-akhir ini, semua mimpi buruk itu berdatangan silih berganti. Tiap kali mimpi itu datang, Meiko selalu merasa mual dan sesak. Keringat membuat piyama yang ia kenakan basah. Ia seperti seekor anjing yang disiram air oleh majikannya. Meiko mendengus pelan. Ia lelah. Ia hanya membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup. Dan lagi-lagi semua itu terganggu oleh mimpi buruknya. Sudah beberapa kali ia terbangun malam ini.

Ingatannya terlihat samar-samar. Meiko menatap cermin dihadapannya. Ia merasa mual tak terhentikan. Namun tak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Karena perutnya kosong. Ia terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke dapur, hingga pilihannya adalah berbaring kembali di ranjang hangat itu. Menutup dirinya dengan selimut, dan berharap tak akan ada mimpi buruk yang menyerangnya.

* * *

Meiko telah membersihkan apartemen yang sudah cukup lama ia tinggalkan. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Karena ia ingin membersihkan pikirannya di tempat sunyi. Dan di sinilah Meiko, terduduk di sofa dengan memandang kota di balik kaca itu. Seperti bosan, namun banyak sekali yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Meiko membuka notes-notes yang ia tulis. Karena bagaimanapun ia tak akan percaya bahwa si _Psycho_ itu dengan cerobohnya meninggalkan jejak yang begitu jelas. Presepsi Meiko kembali melayang. Ia tak ingin berpikiran negatif. Korban terakhir kehilangan telapak kaki. Membuatnya kehabisan darah. Namun setidaknya Gadis itu dibunuh sebelum pergelangan kakinya dipotong begitu saja. Karena jika ia masih dalam kesadaran penuh, pasti akan menyakitkan.

Dan untuk tanda di leher gadis itu, tak mungkin jika ia diperkosa pada saat ia sudah meninggal. Cekikan itu jelas di lakukan untuk membunuhnya, namun kenapa ada tanda lain? Ia dicekik menggunakan kawat, namun ada tanda jari yang tertera disana. Insting Meiko mengatakan bahwa pembunuh ini berbeda. Meiko membuka kardus yang di simpannya. Membuka acak berkas-berkas disana. Membawa note yang berisikan ringkasan berkas itu.

 _3 atau 1 bulan?_

Kenapa pembunuh itu memajukan waktu sasarannya? Kenapa hanya gadis yang dibunuhnya? Meiko kembali menatap foto korban. Semua penyebab kematian mereka sama. Cekikan dengan kawat. Meiko mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia menatap ponsel yang kini tergeletak secara sembarang di atas meja. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Kiyoteru tak memberi tahu mengenai orang-orang yang hidup di sekeliling korban. Ia kembali mencuri pandang pada ponselnya. Dan pikiran Meiko lebih kacau. Hari ini adalah sabtu. Apa yang seharusnya Meiko lakukan ketika hari sabtu? Ia sendiri bingung mengapa ia memikirkan hal itu.

Kala itu matahari belum sepenuhnya tenggelam. Menunjukan warna oranye yang cukup indah. Meiko berdiri dan menarik mantel dari sofa di sampingnya, mengenakannya secara elegan, dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia berbalik sebentar, memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, dan kembali berlalu.

"Ah! Mei- _chan_." Meiko tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja Kaito ada di depan pintunya.

"Kai! Kau membuat jantungku berpindah tempat." Meiko mengusap dadanya perlahan.

Disana Kaito tersenyum bodoh. Meiko menatap penampilan Kaito. Ia tentu saja mengenakan pakaian formal. Mungkin ia baru saja pulang dari kantor? Meiko mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Bertanya-tanya apa yang Kaito lakukan di depan apartemennya. Belum sempat Meiko bertanya pada Kaito, Kaito segera memberikan sebuah kotak yang dilapisi dengan kertas berwarna merah dengan pita emas. Juga sebuket bunga mawar merah. Meiko terpaku di sana.

"A-apa ini?" Meiko tergagap? Kaito kau berhasil membuatnya seperti ini.

"Tentu saja ini bunga, dan ini adalah hadiah." Senyuman bodoh itu tetap terhias di wajah Kaito.

"Terimakasih?" Meiko menerima semua pemberian Kaito dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Untuk apa Kaito memberikan semua ini? Meiko tak habis pikir.

"Jangan-jangan Mei- _chan_ lupa." Ujar Kaito murung, menambah rasa kebingungan Meiko.

"Apa yang aku lupakan? Apa kau naik jabatan? Karena aku tak naik jabatan." Kembali Meiko menatap barang pemberian Kaito. Mereka bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka masih berada di depan pintu apartemen Meiko.

"Ini hari jadi kita ke 3 tahun."

Meiko kembali terkejut. Selama itu kah mereka berhubungan? Meiko masih tak bisa percaya dengan hal ini. Mereka di pertemukan secara tidak sengaja di suatu tempat di Kyoto –yang bahkan kini Meiko tak tau secara pasti berada di daerah mana—pada saat Meiko sedang menangani kasus pertama dari pembunuhan berantai itu.

Namun Meiko mengingat secara pasti bagaimana mereka bertemu. Kala itu Meiko sedang berada di lokasi pembunuhan. Seperti biasa banyak sekali warga yang berkerumun. Meiko tak menghiraukan para warga yang melihatnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Memang benar penampilannya saat itu sangat mencurigakan. Penuh dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Meiko mengakhiri sesi investigasinya, memberikan sisa tanggung jawabnya pada Kiyoteru dan juga Gakupo.

Tak sengaja ia menangkap sosok Kaito dari sudut bola matanya. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu menderita. Meiko sendiri tak tahu secara pasti apa yang saat itu Kaito rasakan. Namun Meiko mengetahui bahwa sang korban adalah teman baiknya. Kaito menghampiri Meiko, menanyakan sesuatu tentang gadis yang menjadi korban itu. Meiko menjawab sekenanya karena sebenarnya Meiko ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya itu.

Dan sejak saat itu, Meiko sering sekali berpapasan dengan Kaito. Mungkin itu yang dinamakan takdir. Hingga akhirnya Meiko berani membuka diri pada Kaito. Dan jadilah mereka seperti saat ini.

"Benarkah? Sudah selama itu?" Hanya kata itu yang bisa dikeluarkan olehnya. Kaito mengangguk pasti.

"Kali ini aku menjemputmu untuk makan malam. Bagaimana?" Meiko mengerjapkan kembali matanya.

 _Sejak kapan Kai menjadi romantis seperti ini?_

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja." Gelak tawa Kaito meledak begitu saja. Ia menarik lengan Meiko lembut.

* * *

"Apartemenmu? Kai.." Meiko menatap tajam ke arah Kaito. Sementara orang yang di tuju hanya tersenyum senang.

Kaito membukakan pintu untuk Meiko, mempersilahkannya masuk. Cahaya di seluruh ruangan mati. Meiko tahu hanya ruang tengah lah yang bercahaya. Cahaya redup itu. Meiko menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha untuk menekan rasa paniknya.

 _Aku bersama Kaito._

Kaito berjalan disampingnya. Dan Meiko menatap ruangan yang sudah di atur sedemikian rupa. Begitu romantis. Meiko terperangah dengan semua itu. Ia menatap Kaito tak percaya. Di waktu-waktu lalu, Kaito hanya memberikannya satu kotak penuh dengan _ice cream_ cokelat. Dan sekarang? Kaito bersusah payah untuk membuat semua ini. Tak pernah terbesit di benaknya jika Kaito akan seromantis ini. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atau lakukan.

 _Bagaimana jika mencicipi bibir lembut Kaito yang terlihat manis itu?_

Meiko tersedak. Pemikirannya kacau. Kaito menarik kursi agar Meiko bisa duduk disana. Beruntunglah ruangan ini redup. Kaito tak akan bisa melihat wajah Meiko yang kini bersemu merah karena pemikirannya tadi. Namun yang benar saja? Bahkan hingga saat ini kedua bola mata Meiko masih tertuju pada bibir Kaito yang tengah berbicara.

Dihadapannya sudah tersedia _beef bourguignon_ , segelas _wine_ , juga sebagai makanan penutup Meiko mengetahui ada _creme brulee_. Semua ini...

 _Begitu spesial_.

"Kau menghabiskan banyak uang untuk hal seperti ini?"

"Hm? Tidak. Kaiko membantuku untuk membuat ini. Kau tahu jika ia pandai memasak bukan?" Jawab Kaito dengan senyuman yang masih melekat diwajahnya.

"Terimakasih. Maaf aku melupakan hari ini." Kalimat yang Meiko keluarkan hampir berupa bisikan. Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti remaja labil yang baru saja merasakan cinta. Hal itu membuat Kaito menatapnya seakan ia tak mengerti apa maksud Meiko.

"Aku bilang aku berterimakasih Bakaito!" Sungguh hal itu menghancurkan suasana romantis mereka.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Menyadari bahwa kelakuan mereka sudah seperti saat pertama mereka memulai hubungan. Canggung.

"Hahaha" Tawa mereka bersamaan melelehkan suasana. Kaito tertawa hingga terlihat air mata di sudut matanya. Sementara Meiko mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya yang kencang.

Malam itu mereka menyadari bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Meiko mengingat begitu banyak kenangan indah bersama Kaito. Kaito selalu menyelamatkannya. Bukankah ia harus bersyukur dengan di utusnya Kaito menjadi seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingnya?

Ia sangat bersyukur, jangan tanyakan dan jangan ragukan lagi hal itu.

* * *

A/N:

Ha'i Ha'i

Ini mungkin chapter yang pendek tapi maaf yap.

Chapter 7 lebih panjang dari ini kok ^^

Jadi tenang aja.

Oh iya aku mau promosi nih xD *ciee promosi*

Baca cerita aku yang lain di **Wattpad**. /Siapa yang punya wattpad?!

Unamenya sama **MiyuTanuki**

Ada romance, ada tentang zombie juga disana o,o

Intinya baca aja xD

Buat **Panda Dayo** makasih ya udah sering review. Jujur aku sering ketawa liat review kamu. Dan maksud kami catcher di diamond no ace itu abang Miyuki Kazuya? Maaf dia husbandoku wkwkwk xD

Buat **Onimaru Miki** juga makasih banget. Sering review. Asik lah pman sama kamu xD semoga aja kita bisa saling bantu plot. /Ini anak maksudnya pengen minta sop iler cerita kamu/ *plak* bohong!

Buat **Akumarine** makasih kritikannya. Tapi dari chap mana ya dia jadi ga riview lagi o,o aku jadi sedih toh T^T

Dan aku ga bisa lagi bales yang lainnya. Pokoknya kalian udah ** _make my day_** banget lah. SAIKO!/?

Kalian bisa dengan bebas PM aku asalakan tak mengandung SARA dan lain-lain/?

Aku bingung sendiri. Aku pusing. Aku mau nerusin lagi cerita di wattpad xD yang ini ga akan terabaikan kok. Tunggu lagi chapter selanjutnya. Dan mungkin mulai saat ini aku mau disiplin update cerita. 1 minggu 1 kali antara jumat sabtu atau minggu ya. Jadi di tunggu aja.

MATTA NE! ^,^)/


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**

 **VOCALOID MILIK PEMILIKNYA MASING-MASING**

 **Story by MiyuTanuki**

 **Dilarang keras meniru tanpa sepengetahuan**

 **MiyuTanuki**

Kesalahan penulisan, typo, dan lain-lain mohon dimaklum.

Kita masih belajar ^^

Untuk itu RnR

* * *

CHAPTER 7

* * *

 _'Aku bilang bawa saja seluruh harta ayah. Aku hanya membutuhkan uang untuk sekolah'_

 _Meiko tahu bahwa di balik ekspresi sedih itu pasti tersimpan rasa senang yang membuncah._

 _Tak perlu diragukan lagi._

 _Meiko tak memerlukan uang berlebih._

 _Ia tak berniat untuk meneruskan usaha ayahnya._

 _Ia trauma. Itu sangat tragis. Ia tak ingin menjadi buronan._

 _Karena ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang menangkap kejahatan._

* * *

Di saat Meiko mendapatkan cuti yang cukup panjang, ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Saat ini ia bahkan hanya duduk malas di sofa. Merasa akan tertelan oleh sofa di tengah apartemennya itu. Jelas sekali raut kekesalan di wajah Meiko. Ia tak pernah menyukai cuti. Itu membuatnya merasa tidak berguna. Kerutan kembali terlihat di dahinya. Menampilkan ekspresi tegang ketika Meiko kembali menatap note yang tersimpan di meja.

Beberapa kali Meiko menatap note tersebut, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun rasa penasaran terangkat ke permukaan. Yang akhirnya membuat Meiko mengambil tindakan dengan mengambil note tersebut. Lalu ia memainkan note itu di tangannya. Hanya memainkan.

Sebuah suara muncul di kepalanya.

" _Gadis itu selalu keluar malam hari. Ia baik, juga gadis yang manis. Kami selalu mengadakan acara di akhir pekan. Acara untuk mengakrabkan sesama penyewa apartemen milikku_."

Kakek itu. Kakek pemilik apartemen.

Meiko berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Mencari-cari ponselnya, lalu menekan beberapa tombol.

"Kai, apa kau sibuk sekarang?"

* * *

"Mei- _chan_.. Untuk apa kita disini?" Kaito bertanya ragu-ragu ketika ia mengetahui bahwa wajah Meiko menegang.

"Aku akan bertanya sesuatu pada pemilik apartemen ini."

"Ini sudah sore."

"Dan ini akhir pekan. Selalu ada acara yang dilakukan di apartemen ini."

Meiko melepaskan seatbelt nya. Lalu berlari untuk memasuki wilayah apartemen itu. Sementara Kaito berjalan mengekorinya. Merasa tak nyaman dengan lokasi pembunuhan yang akan ia lihat. Meiko hanya tersenyum miring ketika mendapati Kaito gugup seperti itu.

"Selamat sore." Meiko tersenyum ramah ketika mendapati kakek tua itu membuka pintu untuknya.

"Ah. Inspektur?" Nenek muncul di baliknya.

"Ya. Saya Meiko Sakine. Anggota kepolisian yang mengurus kasus pembunuhan waktu itu." Ujarnya seraya menunjukkan tanda pengenal.

"Aku dengar di sini selalu ada acara perkumpulan antara penyewa dan pemilik. Apa itu benar?"

Kakek dan nenek itu tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepala mereka bersamaan. Dengan lembut, sang nenek mengajak Meiko juga Kaito untuk ikut bergabung di acara makan malam yang selalu di adakan pada akhir pekan.

Meiko tersenyum ketika ia sudah berada di ruangan yang cukup besar. Sudah banyak penyewa yang berkumpul sekedar berbincang atau bertukar pikiran. Ada dapur di ujung ruangan, dimana para wanita berkumpul silih membantu untuk memasak. Sementara pria berbincang atau bermain game. Pandangan Meiko menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar di matanya.

"Lily?"

Wanita berambut pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya. Mengalihkan perhatian dari sayuran yang sedang ia potong. Raut wajahnya kebingungan ketika melihat Meiko kini berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan para penyewa.

"Meiko- _san_?"

"Anda kenal dengan Lily? Ia salah satu penyewa baru kami." Ujar Kakek yang kini berdiri di samping Meiko.

Meiko hanya mengangguk dan menatap penuh rasa penasaran pada semua penyewa yang sedang berada di ruangan ini. Mereka semua terlihat normal. Dari sudut pandang Meiko, mereka bukanlah tipe pembunuh. Karena jika salah satu dari mereka memiliki aura seperti itu, Meiko akan segera mengetahuinya.

Makan malam yang begitu banyak tersaji di meja makan luas itu. Meiko dan Kaito pun turut serta mengikuti jadwal mingguan mereka. Canda tawa begitu terasa, seakan mereka itu adalah keluarga yang utuh. Membuat Meiko sedikit meringis. Ironi yang harus Meiko terima adalah ia tak pernah –atau jarang— makan malam bersama seperti ini.

"Bagaimana Sakine- _san_? Makanan buatan kami lezat bukan?" Ungkap salah satu gadis yang kini begitu menginginkan tanggapan dari Meiko.

Meiko sendiri hanya tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang mungkin sekitar 19 tahun. Mungkin saja ia berasal dari luar kota dan gadis itu kuliah di tokyo dan menyewa apartemen di tempat ini. Lain halnya dengan para lelaki yang saling bercanda ketika acara makan malam ini hingga nenek pemilik apartemen menaikkan nada bicaranya –kalian tahu bagaimana suara wanita tua ketika marah— dan lelaki muda hanya menunjukan gigi mereka. Meiko semakin penasaran dengan korban saat itu. Apakah ia bersosial dengan baik di lingkungan ini, atau ia tipe wanita tertutup? Yaah semua itu masih samar-samar bagi Meiko.

Saat makan malam selesai, penyewa akan menghabiskan malam mereka bersama. Untuk bermain dan lain-lain. Sementara Meiko, Kaito, kakek, dan nenek kembali ke ruangan tengah. Di mana Meiko akan bertanya seputar wanita yang telah menjadi korban itu.

"Gadis itu, apakah ia dekat dengan penyewa lain?" Ujar Meiko dengan ekspresi datarnya. Lalu ia menyesap teh yang sudah disediakan oleh nenek itu.

"Gadis itu baik. Ia dekat dengan seluruh penyewa. Masakan buatannya pun sungguh lezat." Nenek itu memejamkan matanya seakan ia sedang mengenang sesuatu.

Meiko menganggukan kepalanya. Sementara Kaito terlihat begitu tak nyaman. Pasalnya ia tak nyaman dengan lokasi pembunuhan di apartemen ini.

"Penyewa apartemen di sampingnya cukup dekat dengan gadis itu."

"Apakah anda bisa memanggilkannya untukku?"

Cukup lama memang Meiko menunggu seseorang yang dikatakan cukup dekat dengan sang korban. Beberapa kali keluhan Kaito terdengar yang membuat Meiko menjanjikan akan membelikannya semangkuk ice cream vanilla. Lalu akhirnya Kaito memilih untuk menutup mulutnya, membiarkan Meiko bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Permisi, apa anda memanggil saya?" Sosok lelaki perawakan tinggi kini berhadapan dengan Meiko.

"Ya? Silahkan duduk, ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan. Panggil saja Sakine. Kau dekat dengan korban?" Meiko memperlihatkan lencana miliknya. Terlihat ekspresi wajah lelaki itu berubah menjadi sendu.

"Ya, aku cukup dekat dengannya. Ada masalah apa?" Tanyanya begitu to the point.

"Apa sang korban cukup bersosialisasi di tempat ini?" Ungkap Meiko penuh selidik.

"Ya. Dia gadis yang baik, kami semua dekat dengannya. Dia selalu bekerja keras." Meiko menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Apa selama satu minggu terakhir sebelum ia tak pernah terlihat, ia pernah berkata macam-macam?" Lelaki itu sejenak berpikir.

"Sebelum ia tak pernah terlihat, ia pernah berbicara padaku bahwa ia merasa di ikuti."

Meiko membulatkan matanya. Rasa mual membuncah begitu saja. Pernyataan yang terungkap oleh lelaki dihadapannya ini membuat matanya terbuka begitu jelas. Ia mengingat gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu. ia mengingat gadis yang berhasil membuatnya iri pada bola mata indahnya. Bola mata yang hilang hingga sekarang. Dengan cepat Meiko mengeluarkan note kecil miliknya.

"Apa ia memberitahu ciri-ciri lelaki yang mengikutinya?"

"Ke-kenapa anda tahu bahwa yang mengikutinya itu adalah lelaki?" Lelaki yang berada di hadapan Meiko menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Meiko.

"Karena aku yang sudah menangani kasus ini. Tolong bantu kami." Meiko lagi-lagi meminta tolong pada lelaki itu.

"Aku.. Aku hanya diberi tahu olehnya bahwa lelaki itu cukup tinggi mungkin kurang lebih 180 cm. Dan temanku itu hanya memberitahu bahwa yang mengikutinya itu menggunakan pakaian serba hitam."

Meiko mendesah kecewa. Ia tak di berikan petunjuk yang mengarah langsung pada pelakunya.

"Apa hanya itu?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." Meiko menjabat tangan sang lelaki. Meskipun begitu Meiko cukup berterima kasih padanya.

"Kakek, nenek. Terima kasih untuk makan malam hari ini. Informasi yang kalian berikan begitu membantu. Aku tidak tahu harus membayar dengan apa." Meiko tertawa bersamaan dengan pasangan tua itu.

"Sering-sering lah datang kemari. Kami senang jika kalian datang kemari." Meiko hanya mengangguk dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Meiko berjalan berdampingan dengan Kaito. Mereka terdiam canggung. Meiko yang terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sementara Kaito yang terlalu sibuk berpikir ingin segera pulang. Tiba-tiba saja Meiko menggenggam erat tangan Kaito. Menautkan jari mereka tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskan dari Meiko. Kaito sendiri hanya tersenyum bodoh ketika mendapati kenyataan itu. Ia tahu bahwa Meiko membutuhkannya untuk menjadi tempat sandaran.

"Pelakunya pasti bukan pemilik sperma itu." Ujar Meiko berbisik dengan tatapannya yang semakin menajam.

* * *

A/N

Apa banget dengan semua ini.

Aku _writeblock_ sendiri waktu nulis ini.

Jahanam memang, jadi maafkan untuk _update_ yang benar-benar telat ini.

Memangnya ada yang baca?

Ga ada kali, orang _slow update_.

Tapi semoga yang masih baca tetep betah ya.

Bener ga?

Jangan lupa review cerita ini, juga favs atau follow gitu.

Mungkin aku semangat lanjutin cerita abstrak yang idenya ga tau dapet dari mana ini.

Jja! Matta ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**

 **VOCALOID MILIK PEMILIKNYA MASING-MASING**

 **Story by MiyuTanuki**

 **Dilarang keras meniru tanpa sepengetahuan**

 **MiyuTanuki**

 **Kesalahan penulisan, typo, dan lain-lain mohon dimaklum.**

 **Kita masih belajar ^^**

 **Untuk itu RnR**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

* * *

Tetesan air jatuh ke lantai dengan cara yang paling dramatis. Meiko mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair dryer_ dengan tenang. Ia dengan ekspresi yang begitu datar memandang ke sekitar kamar miliknya yang masih cukup bersih. Beruntunglah ia memiliki hobi lain selain menatap dengan jeli foto pembunuhan, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah membersihkan apartemennya. Ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk membersihkan debu yang menumpuk secara berlebihan.

Keningnya kembali berkerut ketika secara tak sengaja ia menyisir rambutnya kuat-kuat. Terlalu berpikir mengenai pembunuh itu. Secara firasat, ia mengetahui bahwa si _Psycho_ itu tak akan berbuat sesuatu dengan ceroboh dan sesembrono itu. Ia tahu _Psycho_ macamnya tak akan meninggalkan barang bukti. Dan itu adalah sebuah peralihan, membuat kepolisian senang, memamerkan kepada _nitizen_ bahwa mereka sudah menemukan petunjuk yang akan benar-benar mengarah pada si pelaku gadungan, sebelum munculnya korban lain. _Psycho_ selalu memikirkan hal paling menyenangkan untuk mempermalukan lembaga kepolisian dan menyenangkan diri sendiri.

Lalu, masih dengan pemikiran yang mendalam, ponselnya berdering.

"ha'i.. Sakine desu."

"Kita sudah menemukan pelakunya."

"Aku pergi sekarang."

Ia menutup teleponnya begitu saja. Meiko mengusir pemikiran yang membuat kepalanya pening itu. Membawa barang-barang yang ia perlukan dan segera berangkat.

* * *

"Itu si _Psycho_?" Meiko menunjuk lelaki di balik kaca 1 arah.

"Aku lebih berpikir bahwa dia hanya lelaki hidung belang." Gakupo memandang lelaki itu ngeri.

"Banyak sekali wanita yang melaporkan lelaki ini. Namun ia selalu berhasil kabur. Kebanyakan karena _sexual harassement_." Kiyoteru memberikan selembar kertas pada Gakupo dan Meiko.

"Ichinose? Ah! Aku ingat lelaki ini. Ada seorang wanita yang memberitahu ku bahwa ia mengintip wanita itu di toilet. Bukan kah itu menjijikan?" Ujar Gakupo.

Meiko menampilkan pandangan tak nyaman ketika melihat Ichinose. Ia membayangkan jika lelaki itu mengintipnya dengan ekspresi yang.. yah begitulah.

"Tapi aku meragukan bahwa ia adalah si _Psycho_ itu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita yang menginterogasinya? Ketua tim D itu tidak kompeten." Gakupo melipat lengan kemeja yang ia kenakan. Ia sudah sangat siap untuk melemparkan pertanyaan.

Kiyoteru hanya menghela napas berat dan mengizinkan mereka.

Gakupo cepat-cepat memerintahkan polisi penjaga, meminta ketua tim D untuk segera keluar. Mereka tak akan mendapat apa-apa jika interogasinya se-jemu itu. Begitu membosankan dan tak menyenangkan. Lelaki yang dicurigai sebagai _Psycho_ itu tentunya akan santai mengatakan bahwa ia bukan pelakunya, bahwa ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal itu dengan mengeluarkan aroma bawang yang begitu bau dari mulutnya. Wajahnya yang berminyak secara berlebihan begitu memuakkan dan sekali lagi, menjijikan. Meiko memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu bahwa ini tak akan segera berakhir.

Dengan umpatan-umpatan yang di buat sepelan mungkin, ketua tim D menyerah dan keluar begitu saja. Selewat memberikan tatapan sinis pada Gakupo dan Meiko juga Kiyoteru. Lalu trio psikopat itu memasuki ruangan dengan Kiyoteru yang akan mengintrogasi. Sementara Gakupo dan Meiko akan memberikan sebuah suasana mencekam layaknya film horor. Dimana bisa saja Meiko berubah dan menggorok leher lelaki bertubuh gempal itu.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan mengaku bahwa kau adalah pelaku pembunuhan dari gadis ini?" Kiyoteru menunjukkan foto gadis yang mati secara tragis itu.

"Sudah berapa banyak ku katakan bahwa aku tak membunuhnya!" Dengan kuat, lelaki bernama Ichinose itu menghentakkan kakinya. Menimbulkan suara berdebam yang cukup hebat.

"Lalu tolong jelaskan mengapa sperma mu ada di tubuh mayat gadis ini?" Kiyoteru menggunakan posisi tubuh mengintimidasi, ia memajukan posisi tubuhnya. Pandangan yang selalu ia gunakan ketika ia benar-benar kesal ditunjukkan pada lelaki itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku dibayar oleh seseorang untuk memperkosanya!" Ada guratan ketakutan dipandangannya. Meiko maju satu langkah untuk kembali mengamati secara seksama ekspresi yang ditunjukkan olehnya.

"Dibayar kau bilang?!" Kiyoteru meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Kau tahu, jika lelaki ini mengeluarkan emosinya, ia bisa menggorok lehermu hingga hampir terlepas dari tubuhmu. Menyucurkan darah yang begitu mengerikan yang akan meletup-letup dari lehermu." Gakupo angkat bicara dengan tatapan tak peduli miliknya. Lalu Meiko mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu ketakutan.

"A—Aku dibayar oleh seseorang." Ujarnya mencicit.

"Apa kau melihatnya?" Meiko dengan tak sabar menyampaikan pertanyaannya, sementara Kiyoteru duduk bersandar dengan tenang sembari melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Ia datang di belakangku, menodongku dengan sebuah pistol. Mengatakan bahwa aku harus memerkosa gadis itu..." Kalimatnya begitu menggantung, Meiko kembali memicingkan matanya. Secara tak langsung meminta lelaki itu meneruskan apa yang sudah ia katakan.

"I-Itu, dia, lelaki itu menggunakan pakaian serba hitam." Alis lelaki itu bergerak, ia sedang ketakutan. Ia diberi sebuah ancaman yang cukup mengerikan.

"Lalu, dengan berkata seperti itu, ia menyelipkan foto gadis itu beserta segulung uang yang begitu menggoda ke dalam saku mantelku."

Lelaki ini!

Meiko menepuk keningnya. Lelaki ini terangsang ketika mengingat si _Psycho_ yang sesungguhnya menyelipkan foto gadis itu. Pupil matanya melebar begitu saja. Menandakan ia terangsang. Lelaki macam ini harus sesegera mungkin di kebiri.

"Bagaimana dengan tinggi badannya." Meiko berdiri di samping Ichinose. Tak ada ekspresi keramah-tamahan yang ditunjukkan olehnya.

Ichinose cukup gelisah dengan tatapan dari ketiga orang yang menatapnya penuh rasa curiga dan sedikit kebencian. Terlebih Meiko yang benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia membenci Ichinose. Bagaimana tidak? Meiko sudah berpikir bahwa ia menemukan sang _Psycho_ itu, namun ternyata ia masuk dalam jaring yang diciptakan oleh si _Psycho._

Matanya menatap ke-3 orang itu, lalu Ichinose menunjuk Gakupo yang tetap berdiri di sudut ruangan.

"Tingginya mungkin setinggi lelaki berambut aneh itu." Kiyoteru secara tidak sadar menepuk keningnya.

"Aku?" Gakupo yang tak percaya hanya dapat menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mm.. mungkin lebih tinggi sedikit."

"Apa kau benar-benar tak melihatnya? Tak melihat ciri khas lain dari lelaki itu?" Meiko berjalan menjauhi Ichinose dan berdiri di belakang Kiyoteru.

Ichinose hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Meiko tadi. Ada sebuah geraman dan usapan wajah yang begitu lelah dari Kiyoteru. Meiko tahu bahwa ini saatnya mereka kembali untuk mengejar si _Psycho._

"Mengenai kondisi saat ia memerkosa gadis itu, tim D sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari si Jahanam ini. Kita akan mengadakan reka ulang kejadian." Kiyoteru berdiri, sementara Meiko menunjukkan ekspresi ketidakpuasan.

Gakupo membukakan pintu untuk Kiyoteru yang sudah terlihat lelah dan menua. Meiko mengikuti mereka di belakang. Ia sempat mencuri informasi dari tim D bahwa Ichinose hanya melakukan pemerkosaan pada gadis itu pukul 8 atau 9 malam. Lalu ia keluar dari apartemen sewaan gadis itu melewati jendela belakang, tak melalui pintu depan. Mungkin jika tidak salah, ia mendengar pukul 11. Membiarkan gadis itu dalam kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan dan akan benar-benar merasa nista. Ichinose hanya bisa mengatakan itu saja.

Mungkin saja pada saat yang sama juga, si _Psycho_ memasuki apartemen sewaan itu. Karena gadis itu mati sekitar pukul 12 malam. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyiksa gadis itu dan merasakan kepuasan sebelum akhirnya gadis itu dibunuh. Juga, Ichinose tidak membuntuti gadis itu. Yang mengartikan bahwa gadis itu memang sejak awal diikuti oleh si _Psycho_ yang Ichinose katakan bahwa tinggi badannya mungkin lebih tinggi sedikit dari Gakupo.

Semua ini begitu membingungkan. Si _Psycho_ yang terlampau cerdik dan hati-hati. Meiko yakin bahwa si _Psycho_ sedang menertawakannya dimanapun ia berada.

Mereka sampai di ruang kerja. Meiko mendudukan diri di kursi miliknya dan secara tak sadar ia menggigiti kukunya karena begitu cemas dan berpikir begitu keras mengenai motif-motif lain si _Psycho_ yang sudah mengangkat namanya sekaligus menjatuhkan namanya.

* * *

A/N

Hello!

Setelah lama tak update ff ini, akhirnya aku merasa bersalah /apanak?

Well, not gomen untuk short chapter yang satu ini (/v/)

See ya!


End file.
